Peng You
by Rouie Whisperer
Summary: This story is my Daa! Daa! Daa! Chinese New Year special. I hope you like it. By the way, Peng You is pronounced as "Puhng Yow" or "Pang Yaw" and is a Mandarin word that means "Friend".
1. Preparation for the play

**Introduction: Mr. Lion**

Mr. Lion is the ghost friend of Miyu that wears a Lion mask. Miyu found him near the river in the place where their camping occurred. Mr. Lion talked to Miyu when they met and became best friends. Miyu asked Mr. Lion to come with her to the city but Mr. Lion refused because the place where Miyu found him was his home. But Miyu still convinced him by saying that if they're best friends, they must be together. And so, Mr. Lion agreed and he went with Miyu all the way back to the city. Mr. Lion protected Miyu at all times. Miyu was able to see him. In the "Love change" story by XFNET, Mr. Lion was introduced to Miyu's friends by Miyu herself and returned to heaven after finishing his unfinished business: To make his friend-to-be or friend, in his ghostly life, happier more than ever.

Hello. I decided to make this story before Chinese New Year. I hope you like it. Gong Xe Fa Cai (May you be prosperous)! Also, I based this story from XFNET's story – Love Change. Hope you read hers and mine too so you can understand the story.

**Chapter 1: Preparation for the play**

Xing Nian Kuai Le (Happy New Year)! Aya and Nanami are preparing a play for the Chinese New Year in honor of their nearby country, China.

**AYA: **Hey, Nanami! Be quick! We only have 2 more weeks before the play!

**NANAMI: **Yeah right. Just calm down there… (Whispering) - You are being like Mikan again.

But Aya heard what Nanami said.

**AYA: ** Oh, just finish the stage design!

Miyu is watching them while eating mangoes. She laughed at the two.

**MIYU: **Oh, you guys! You're both funny. (Laughing)

**AYA: ** Hey, Miyu! I didn't see you there. Mind helping us?

**MIYU: **Sure! But let me finish eating.

**VOICE: **Hey, kiddo. Be careful. You have an allergy…

**MIYU: **Who said that?

**AYA and NANAMI: **Huh?

Miyu was frightened. But the voice seemed familiar to her. She looked around.

**MIYU: **Mr. Li-Lion…?

**AYA: **Mr Lion?! He returned to heaven, right?

**NANAMI: **Yeah, Miyu. Why do you hear him?

**MIYU: **Oh…never mind…

Miyu was completely out of herself. She really missed Mr. Lion. Then, she stopped eating mangoes and kept them in the school canteen's fridge.

**AYA: **What's happening to Miyu?

**NANAMI: **I don't know. Better ask her.

**AYA: ** Ok.


	2. Missing Her Lost Best Friend

**Chapter 2: Missing Her Gone Best Friend**

Aya followed Miyu from the set to the canteen. Miyu was about to close the fridge when Aya called her.

**AYA: **Miyu!

Miyu closed the fridge like she didn't notice Aya. Then Aya approached Miyu without Miyu noticing her.

**AYA: **Miyu? What's the matter?

But Miyu didn't answer. She only faced Aya with her head bowed down.

**AYA: **Hey, are you all right?

In her pity, Aya hugged Miyu.

**AYA: **Oh, Miyu! (Crying)… Bakit (why)…?

**MIYU: **Aya…Mr. Lion…Mr. Lion…!

**AYA: **M…Mr. Lion?! Miyu…I know you missed him…

**MIYU: **He talked to me…

**AYA: **Huh?

Back to the set, Nanami's wondering where Aya and Miyu have been.

**NANAMI: **What took them so long?

She asked herself. Then, she went to the canteen to see Aya and Miyu.

**NANAMI: **Hey you two! We still need to prepare for the play!

But she noticed that the two were sad.

**NANAMI: **Uh…Miyu? Aya?

Aya walked towards Nanami.

**AYA: **Nanami, Miyu is missing Mr. Lion.

**NANAMI: **Oh, I see. C'mon! Let's head back to the set!

**AYA: **Nanami! You don't understand…Miyu heard Mr. Lion talking to her earlier. That's why she left and stopped eating kanina (earlier) like she was out of herself.

**NANAMI: **What?! But he's in heaven…Oh I'm sorry, so Miyu misses Mr. Lion…That's poor…

**AYA: **C'mon, Nanami. Let's cheer her up a bit.

As Aya and Nanami approaches Miyu, a student put a basket full of mangoes on top of the fridge but it was put wrongly that it fell and the mangoes fell on Miyu's head. The student didn't notice the basket fall.

**MIYU:** Huh? …Yay! Mangoes, mangoes, mangoes! Tomorrow, I'll have a mango for breakfast, one for lunch, and one for dinner…Yay!

**AYA: **I guess the mangoes will cheer her up enough for us.

She said happily.

**NANAMI: **Yeah! Oh, hey Miyu! Your allergy!

**MIYU: **Nanami, I've grown now. My body is strong! ...

**AYA:** Hahaha! …I forgot! Let's hurry back to the set.

Then the three went back to the set.


	3. Catch Me If You Can!

**Chapter 3: Catch Me If You Can!**

The three went back to set and continued the preparation.

**MIYU: **Yummy! Tomorrow, I'll have mangoes for breakfast…

**AYA: **You told us that already!

**MIYU: **Oh, gomen (sorry)…

**NANAMI: **Heeheehee…

Then they continue preparing for the play. After one hour…

**MIYU: **Oh! It's time to go home! See you later guys!

Miyu looked at her watch.

**AYA: **Ok, but we can't go home with you because we're still finishing the…hey! Where's Nanami?

Nanami went to Miyu but Aya didn't noticed her.

**NANAMI: ** Hey Miyu! Can I go home with you?

Nanami talked to Miyu.

**MIYU: **Won't Aya need you for the play?

**NANAMI: **She can do it all by herself.

Then Aya saw Nanami.

**AYA: **Hey Nanami! What're you doing there?

**NANAMI: **Miyu, let's go!

**MIYU: **Umm…

**AYA: **Nanami! You lazy…!

**NANAMI: **Catch me if you can!

**AYA: **Hey!

But Miyu and Nanami continued walking home. While they're walking, they're "chika chika" (talking).

**MIYU: **Uh Nanami.

**NANAMI: **Yes?

**MIYU: **Is it really alright for Aya for you to leave?

**NANAMI: **Yup.

**MIYU: **Are you sure? Oh never mind. Let's talk about the mangoes I'll be eating tomorrow.

**NANAMI: **K fine. (Laughing)

Nanami thought that Miyu really, really likes mangoes that Miyu kept thinking about it when she got mangoes. She doesn't mind her allergy of eating too much mangoes.

After a few sentences of their chatter, Miyu finally reached her home.

**MIYU: **Yay! I'll prepare for the mangoes I'll be eating tomorrow. Bye! See you tomorrow!

**NANAMI: **K! Bye Miyu!

At home, Miyu watched the TV till 10:30 pm. She kept her mangoes in her fridge. Then she slept at 11:00 after brushing her teeth.

The next morning, Miyu woke up late. She was in a hurry that she forgot to eat breakfast with mangoes. She was only able to bring a few mangoes to school.


	4. Miserable Miyu

**Chapter 4: Miserable Miyu**

As was told in the previous chapter, Miyu wasn't able to eat mangoes for breakfast. How could the day turn out now?

Miyu came to school, rushing. She saw Aya and Nanami at the entrance.

**MIYU: **Hey! Aya and Nanami!

**AYA: **Oh, Hi!

**NANAMI: **C'mon! Let's hurry to our room!

**AYA and MIYU: **Yah!

Then the three came to their classroom late. Teacher Mizuno was already at the room. The three greeted the teacher while walking towards their chairs.

**AYA, MIYU and NANAMI: **Good Morning Ma'am!

**MISS MIZUNO: **Good morning too! But you'll have a bad afternoon.

The three stopped walking.

**AYA, MIYU and NANAMI: **Huh? (Shocked)

**MISS MIZUNO: **You'll be in detention this afternoon for being late in class.

The three complained. They spoke at the same time. Their voices were heard all over the classroom.

**AYA, MIYU and NANAMI: **WHAT?

**AYA: **But I have to finish the play! ...

**NANAMI: **I still have to finish my designs! …

**MIYU: **I still have to eat my mangoes! …

As the students heard Miyu's complaint, they laughed.

**AKIRA: **Hey Miyu! What a nice excuse!

**KANATA: **… (He's trying to stop himself laugh)

**CHRISTINE: **Hahaha! Oh please…

**MIYU: **Oh…ok...

**MISS MIZUNO: **Hmm. Ok just sit down.

But the three were still not near their chairs.

**AYA: **Ma'am, where are we going to sit on?

**MISS MIZUNO: **Aya…

**AYA: ** Ok.

**MIYU: **Heeheehee.

Then the class continued.

Rrrrrrrrrrng…LUNCH TIME! Miyu was only able to eat a few of her mangoes at lunch time.

Then that afternoon, the three proceeded on to their detention, in the school's art centre. That time was the class dismissal and every student was supposed to go home.

**MIYU: **Oh… (Groans) I can't eat all of my mangoes today…

**NANAMI: **It's all right Miyu. At least you won't get your allergy.

**MIYU: **I don't have an allergy!

**AYA: **Ok alright… Let's just go to the art centre.

**MIYU and NANAMI: **Ok.

Then the three proceeded on to the art centre. They were tasked to paint the carvings there.

**NANAMI: **Yay! I like painting…

**MIYU: **(Groans)…

Miyu kept thinking about how she will be able to eat her mangoes. She kept thinking and thinking until she got slept. She bumped the table with white powder on top that were used for make-up and she woke up. The powder fell on Miyu that she already looks like a ghost.

Aya and Nanami heard when Miyu bumped the table. They looked back and saw…

**AYA and NANAMI: **Hey, Miyu…Aaaaaaaah!!! There's a ghost! A ghost!

The people there looked and they all shouted in fear. Miyu shouted too, but she shouted…

**MIYU: **QUIET! I'm Miyu Kouziki! I'm not a ghost!

Then Miyu ran crying.

**AYA and NANAMI: **Miyu! Wait!

Miyu ran outside the school and got home. The people that saw her outside the school ran too in fear.


	5. Mangoes are the best Medicine

**Chapter 5: "Mangoes are the best Medicine"**

(Words between braces are corrections but are not included in the script)

Miyu got home and she cried a lot. She drunk water and then ate mangoes for dinner after she was able to calm herself.

**MIYU: **(Crying)…

After she ate a few mangoes…

**MIYU: **Hmm…yummy! Yum, yum, yum! ...I guess I'll be alright, never mind what happened before…

Then she slept after she was able to remove the powder all over her body at 8:00 pm and woke up early enough so she won't be late in school. After preparing, she left for school and saw Aya and Nanami looking worriedly in school.

**AYA and NANAMI: **Miyu!

**MIYU: **Hey!

Miyu ran towards them.

**AYA and NANAMI: **Sorry Miyu…

**MIYU: **It's ok.

**AYA and NANAMI: **Huh?!

**MIYU: **Why?

Aya and Nanami turned back. They're wondering why Miyu is ok now. They talked silently so that Miyu can't hear them.

**AYA: **I can't understand why Miyu is not angry…

**NANAMI: **Hmm… (Thinking)

**AYA: **What are you thinking?

**NANAMI: **I thought…that she ate mangoes when she got home.

**AYA: **So…?

**NANAMI: **That's her favorite. So she was happy now.

**AYA: **Oh you mean the mangoes cheered her up?

**NANAMI: **Yah!

But Miyu heard what they were talking about.

**MIYU: **Well, I guess mangoes are the best medicine…

**AYA and NANAMI: **Na-ah! (No)

**MIYU: **Huh? Oh c'mon, let's go to our classroom.

**AYA and NANAMI: **Ok…

And the three went to their classroom. Their teacher is not yet there so they weren't late. As they entered the classroom,

**AKIRA: **Hey Miyu! Are you able to eat your mangoes then?

**MIYU: **Sure!

The other students tried not to make themselves laugh. Then the three sat on their chairs. Miss Mizuno entered the room after a few minutes.

**MISS MIZUNO: **Good Morning class.

**STUDENTS: **Good Morning Ma'am Mizuno.

**MISS MIZUNO: **Congratulations, you three. You're not late today. Were you able to make it, the detention?

**AYA, MIYU, and NANAMI: **A-…

They can't answer.

**MISS MIZUNO: **Never mind. Let's just start the class.

Then the class went on until lunch time. The three was supposed to go to the canteen when Akira and Kanata approached them.

**AKIRA: **Hey Miyu! Let us come with you.

**KANATA: **… (He was supposed to disagree but he kept quiet)

**MIYU: **Sure!

They walked together alphabetically by name accidentally. Christine saw them. She was really mad but she kept it secret. She followed the five (Aya, Miyu, Nanami, Akira and Kanata) secretly. Then she passed forward and stopped, putting her leg in front of Akira's feet to make her fall to the ground. But Akira was strong enough that instead Akira fall to the ground, Christine was. She fell in a sitting position.

**CHRISTINE: **Ouch!

**AKIRA: **Oh sorry.

The five gathered around Christine. The people looked at Christine but…

**KANATA: **Hey. Where are you looking at?!

Then the people walked away.

**AKIRA: **Kanata, don't be so rude!

**KANATA: **But…

**AKIRA: **Hmm. (Akira looked seemingly to Kanata)

Miyu helped Christine to get up.

**MIYU: **Are you all right?

**CHRISTINE: **I'm fine, thank you.

**MIYU: **You're welcome.

But then Christine looked angrily at Akira. Miyu saw her. 

**MIYU: **Huh?

**CHRISTINE:** What? I'm just…oh never mind.

Then she left.

**MIYU: **Won't you be joining us?

Miyu shouted, asking Christine. Christine just waved back and continued walking.

**CHRISTINE: **You'll have your day, Akira. (Angry)

She said silently. The five continued walking on to the canteen. Then they reached the canteen and Aya and Nanami find chairs and a table for the group to have their recess.

**AYA and NANAMI: **We'll just find us seats.

**MIYU: **K.

Miyu, Akira and Kanata ordered first. Aya and Nanami were able to find seats. They still worried about Miyu.


	6. Conversations

**Chapter 6: Conversations**

Aya and Nanami talked and worried about Miyu. On the other hand, Miyu, Akira and Kanata talked while they're waiting in line. How could the conversations go?

**AYA: **I'm worrying about Miyu.

**NANAMI: **Me too.

**AYA: **Is she going to be all right those two and IS she really going to be all right today, tomorrow, the day after tomorrow?

**NANAMI: **I don't know! But…Let's just order.

**AYA: **They're still not here.

**NANAMI: **So?

**AYA: **So, if we leave the seats, others could sit.

**NANAMI: **K fine.

Meanwhile…

**COUNTER: **What are your orders?

**AKIRA: **Miyu, are you ordering mangoes again? Like the last time?

**KANATA: **Like she did care. (He whispered)

**MIYU: **Sure!

**VOICE: **Miyu! Don't eat too much.

**MIYU: **Mr. Lion?

**AKIRA: **Eek!

Akira leaped over Kanata's shoulders. Kanata was carrying Akira. The girls nearby were envy.

**KANATA: **Ah…Why…? (He's blushing)

**AKIRA: **I don't wish to see him at this time…

**MIYU: **…Oh it's ok. He's in heaven after all.

She said sadly.

**AKIRA: **Whew!

**COUNTER: **Hey! What are your orders?!

**KANATA: **Oh!

Kanata was surprised that he accidentally dropped Akira down.

**AKIRA: **Ouch!

**KANATA: **Oh sorry! I'm very sorry…

**AKIRA: **It's all right…

**MIYU: **Are you hurt?

**AKIRA: **I'm not. Don't worry about me.

Miyu heard someone's laughing at the back. It was Aya and Nanami. They saw Kira fall and laughed terribly. The other girls there laughed at Aya too.

**AYA: **What an idiot. (Laughing)

**NANAMI: **Hahaha! (Laughing)

Miyu silenced them.

**MIYU: **Shh!

Aya and Nanami became quiet immediately.

**AKIRA: **What's that?

**MIYU: **Oh, don't mind it.

**COUNTER: **I said: What are your orders?!

**AKIRA: **Oh! Mine is one rice ball meal, one soda and bread. (She said rapidly)

**COUNTER: **What?!

**MIYU: **She said one rice ball meal, one soda, and bread. (She said slowly) And mine is one mango-

**VOICE: **Miyu!

**MIYU: **Oh…

Miyu fainted. She was brought to the school clinic by Kanata. He carried Miyu to the clinic with Akira, Aya, and Nanami behind.

**NURSE: **What happened?

**KANATA: **She fainted.

**NURSE: **Any other information?

**KANATA:** That's all I know!

**NURSE: **Ok, calm down…Just put her on the bed.

Kanata put Miyu on the bed. Then three girls behind began chattering.

**AKIRA: **Was Miyu ill?

**NANAMI: **I don't think so.

**AKIRA: **Then why she fainted?

**AYA: **AFAIK, she got problems with eating mangoes and she misses Mr. Lion.

**AKIRA: **I see. But what's AFAIK?

**AYA: **That's "As far as I know".

**AKIRA: **Ah.

Nanami laughed.

Meanwhile…

**NURSE: **Well, we can take care of her. You can leave now.

**KANATA: **Be sure!

Then Kanata and the girls left and continued having their lunch.


	7. Guardian Angel

**Chapter 7: Guardian Angel**

Miyu was left lying on the bed in the school clinic. She was still in her unconscious state. While she was sleeping, she woke into a dream.

**MIYU: **Aah (Stretching)… Where am I?

**VOICE: **You were in heaven, kiddo.

**MIYU: **That voice!

She can't still see because she had just opened her eyes from her sleep. She wasn't able to recognize the person fully but she recognizes the voice.

**MIYU: **Umm… Mr. Lion…?

**VOICE: **Yes.

**MIYU: **Where are we?

**MR. LION: **I just said that.

**MIYU: **Oh, gomen (sorry). Why am I in such a place? Am I dead?

**MR. LION: **(Laughing) No, kiddo. You just fainted but you're not dead.

**MIYU: **I fainted?

**MR. LION: **Yes, kiddo. Can't you remember?

**MIYU: **Not really…

**MR. LION: **You fainted when I called you. Remember?

**MIYU: **Ahah…But why are we- Ahah! You're taking me on a tour in heaven, right?

**MR. LION: **No, that's not it. I'm here to inform you that I will always protect you and be with you always.

**MIYU: **Like my guardian angel?

**MR. LION: **Sort of…

**MIYU: **Yay! So, can I see you again like the way I used to?

Mr. Lion nodded.

**MIYU: **Yes! I love you Mr. Lion…

She hugged Mr. Lion tightly. Then the nurse woke her up.

**NURSE: **Miyu, are you alright?

**MIYU: **Yeah, but how did you know me? We're not close, right?

**NURSE: **I saw your name on your ID.

**MIYU: **Oh…

**NURSE: **Can you walk now? I mean…can you return to your class?

(Miyu didn't become hungry because the nurse used dextrose on her)

**MIYU: **Sure!

**NURSE: **Ok.

Then Miyu went back to their classroom.


	8. Have a Nice Weekend

**Chapter 8: Have a Nice Weekend**

Miyu then returned to their classroom. Aya and the others were able to have their lunch. They were already in their classroom and their new P.E. teacher, Mr. Yi Shun was there already. They are having their P.E. activities every Friday and their P.E. lessons during Monday and Wednesday after lunch. Miyu was late for their P.E. class.

**TEACHER:**…Class, we'll have our activity at the gym…Oh, Miss Mizuno, you're late!

Unfortunately, their new P.E. teacher was strict and always promotes discipline in his class.

**MIYU: **Oh, sorry sir…

**TEACHER:**Sorry but you must stay out of class for being late.

**MIYU:**But...but…

**TEACHER: **Get out!

**AKIRA: **But sir, she fainted earlier so she wasn't been able to catch up with our class so she was brought by Kanata to the clinic.

**TEACHER: **I won't believe you until our school nurse prove it.

**KANATA:**That's true, sir.

**MR. YI: **Bring the nurse here first!

Aya and Nanami volunteered.

**AYA and NANAMI: **We'll do that sir.

**MR. YI: **Be quick!

As the two were about to leave the room, Mr. Yi Shun whispered to himself.

**MR. YI: **…Oh how could I face her…?

Then the two went out of the room. While they were walking, they're chika chika (talking).

**AYA: **That new teacher, he's very rude!

**NANAMI: **Yeah! He's strict, wicked and all the negative adjectives can be used to describe him, but he's quite cute…

**AYA: **But strict!

**NANAMI: **Yah!

Then they finally reached the clinic and knocked at the door. The nurse opened the door and saw the two.

**NURSE: **Oh! So your Miyu's friends, right?

**AYA and NANAMI: **Right.

**NURSE: **So what's the problem? Did she faint again?

**AYA: **Oh no. We're just here to ask you if you can go to our classroom because our new P.E. teacher wants to make sure that Miyu really fainted earlier.

**NURSE: **You mean Sir Yi Shun?

**AYA and NANAMI: **Right.

**NURSE: **Oh what have he done?

The nurse said silently.

**AYA and NANAMI: **Huh?

**NURSE: **Oh, I said I'll go with you.

**AYA and NANAMI: **K! Let's go.

Then the three went back to the classroom and the nurse talked to Mr. Yi Shun.

**NURSE: **Hey you, wicked elf! What is the meaning of this?!

The students were surprised.

**AYA: **You know her?!

**NURSE: **Yeah! He's my boyfriend!

**MR. YI SHUN:**Oh please Ayame, forgive me…

**AYAME (NURSE): **Oh how could I forgive you?! You're spreading your "evil" here!

**MR. YI: **Oh sorry…

**AYAME: **Hmm…? Just don't do it again! You hear me?!

Then the nurse, Ayame Haneyawa, angrily left the room.

**MR. YI: **Oh class…we'll just continue our activity next Friday. Just have a nice weekend…

Then he left the room. The students chattered until the next teacher, Rimu Nakomi came in. She was their Music teacher

**MISS RIMU (TEACHER): **Oh what just happened earlier?

**STUDENTS:**Oh…Mr. …Yi Shun…nurse…

**MISS RIMU:**What? Oh let's just proceed to our class. By the way, good afternoon

**STUDENTS:**Good afternoon Miss Rimu.

Then the class went on till the class dismissal. The students all went home.


	9. What a Nice Weekend! Part 1: Saturday

**Chapter 9: What a Nice Weekend! Part 1: Saturday **

The students then went to their homes. This time, Akira and Kanata joined Aya, Nanami and Miyu on their way home. Fortunately, Christine did not see Akira and Kanata together. When they reached Saionji temple, Akira and Kanata said goodbye to Aya, Nanami and Miyu.

**AKIRA: **Ok, you three! See you sooner! Bye!

**MIYU: **Huh? You mean you're stopping by the Saionji temple?

**AKIRA: **Yes, but I'll go home by 6:00 pm.

**MIYU: **Oh.

**KANATA: **Very well then…

Then Akira and Kanata entered Saionji temple. Aya, Nanami and Miyu then continued walking. The three talked as they walked.

**NANAMI: **Poor Sir Yi Shun…

**AYA: **(Laughing)…Yah! His strictness got messed up with his girlfriend.

**MIYU: **Will they be all right? Would their relationship continue?

**AYA: **I don't know. Maybe they'll break up.

**MIYU: **Huh?!

**AYA: **Sorry…

**NANAMI: **(Laughing)…Let's just go to our homes…

Then Miyu reached her home.

**MIYU: **K guys! Bye!

**AYA and NANAMI: **Bye!

Then Miyu entered the dormitory she was living and went to her room. Aya and Nanami continued walking till they reached their homes. Miyu then took a shower after she rested for a few minutes. Then she watched TV and went to sleep at 10:00 pm.

The next day, she woke up after hearing someone waking her up.

**MIYU: **Oh… (She's stretching). Who woke me up?

Miyu raised her head.

**VOICE: **It's me.

**MIYU: **Huh? Oh…Mr. Lion. Why did you wake me so early?

**MR. LION: **What early? It's already 9:00 am!

**MIYU: **So what?!

**MR. LION: **What "So what?!"? We weren't able to make our daily jogging!

**MIYU: **Huh?!!! Oh sorry, sorry, sorry…

**MR. LION: **Ok…cam down…Just fix yourself, kiddo.

**MIYU: **What do you mean by "fix"? My head's screws are still screwed.

**MR. LION: **Miyu…

**MIYU: **Gomen (sorry). I'll just eat breakfast and…

**MR. LION: **What breakfast? It's already noon, and you're going to take your lunch.

**MIYU: **Oh! You're right. I'll eat my lunch and take a bath and go to school and…

**MR. LION: **Go to school? It's Saturday already.

**MIYU: **Oh, Shems…What am I saying? I'll just prepare for the Morning.

**MR. LION: **Morning?

**MIYU: **I mean…never mind.

Then Miyu went to eat lunch.

**MIYU: **Umm…Delicious! Who cooked this?

**MR. LION: **Me, of course!

**MIYU: **Really? When did you learn how to cook?

**MR. LION: **Not me, actually. Aya and Nanami passed by earlier…

Past 5 hours…

Ding-dong

**MR. LION: **Oh Aya, Nanami. It's you. Sorry but Miyu's still asleep.

**AYA and NANAMI: **Aah! There's a lion with wings!

**MR. LION: **Hey you two. Calm down. I'm Mr. Lion. Remember?

**AYA and NANAMI: **Oh Mr. Lion…We missed you!

Then Aya and Nanami fixed themselves.

**AYA and NANAMI: **Oh…I-me…Oh you first.

They spoke words at the same time.

**MR. LION: **One by one…

**AYA: **Oh…By the way, where's Miyu?

**NANAMI: **Yeah. Where's Miyu?

**MR. LION: **I said that earlier.

**AYA and NANAMI: **Oh! Sorry...We remember na (Aya)/ now (Nanami)

Aya spoke "na", a Tagalog word for she knew how to speak Tagalog. Nanami spoke "now".

**MR. LION: **Ok. So, why are you here?

**AYA and NANAMI: **Oh. So she's asleep. We'll just leave her food for lunch. Bye!

**MR. LION: **Bye!

Present…

**MIYU: **Oh, so you did not cook this?

**MR. LION: **U-huh…

**MIYU: **Umm. So why did Aya and Nanami came by earlier?

**MR. LION: **They didn't tell.

**MIYU: **Oh. So let's ask them. Let's go!

**MR. LION: **Uh…Ok.

Then they went outside the dormitory and went to see Aya and Nanami.


	10. What a Nice Weekend! Part 1 Cont

**Chapter 10: What a Nice Weekend! Part 1 Continuation **

Miyu and Mr. Lion first came at Aya's house and knocked at the door. Aya was not there so Aya's mother, Jessie Lee, was the one who opened the door. Mr. Lion is unseen to the ones that is not his friend.

**MRS. JESSIE: **Hello. How may I help you?

**MIYU: **Hello po. May I talk to Aya.

**MRS. JESSIE: **Oh did she teach you how to speak Tagalog?

**MIYU: **Only a few words…

**MRS. JESSIE: **Oh I see. Sorry but she's not here. She's with Nanami and they went to Saionji temple.

**MIYU: **Thank you po. Bye!

Then Miyu and Mr. Lion went to Saionji temple. While they were walking, Miyu is wondering why Aya and Nanami went to Saionji temple,

**MIYU: **Mr. Lion.

**MR. LION: **Yes?

**MIYU: **Why could have Aya and Nanami would have gone to Saionji temple?

**MR. LION: **Maybe they're considering Akira and Kanata as friends.

**MIYU: **You mean Akira is at Kanata's house already?

**MR. LION: **I think so.

**MIYU: **Did she go home yesterday? Her mother must be worrying about her…

**MR. LION: **I think she went home yesterday so don't worry.

**MIYU: **Ok. Hmm, maybe I could get some mangoes in Saionji temple…

**MR. LION: **Miyu…

**MIYU: **Gomen (sorry), but…but…

Mr. Lion cut Miyu's sentence.

**MR. LION: **And it isn't the season for mangoes this month.

**MIYU: **Oh…that's poor…

**MR. LION: **It's ok Miyu. I'll be playing my harmonica again under the tree…

**MIYU: **We could be accused trespassing again!

**MR. LION: **Hahaha! What do you mean by trespassing? We're Kanata's friends already, right? So you don't need to worry.

Along the road, people saw Miyu talking to the air, but they don't know that she was talking to Mr. Lion. They laughed and just went away.

**MIYU: **Right, but why are the people are laughing?

**MR. LION: **It's because they see you talking to the air.

**MR. LION: **Haha…!

Boink! Miyu wasn't looking on her path that she bumped at Kanata's head in front of the gate of Saionji temple.

**KANATA: **Aw!

Kanata was holding her head.

**MIYU: **Sorry…

Miyu said as she was fainting in pain. She fell with her back lying on the ground. Mr. Lion caught her head before it hit the ground. Akira heard the noise so she opened the gate. Unfortunately, the gate hit Kanata and so Kanata fainted and fell above Miyu.

**AKIRA: **Yikes! Sorry.

Aya and Nanami then came rushing to Miyu from the temple.

**AYA and NANAMI: **Miyu! Oh!

They were shocked seeing Kanata above Miyu. They giggled (kinikilig in Tagalog) afterwards.

**AYA and NANAMI: **Uy…

**AKIRA: **Huh?

**AYA: **Never mind.

**NANAMI: **Were just happy…

**AYA: **Shh!

**NANAMI: **Sorry…

**AKIRA: **What do you mean? Why are you happy?

**AYA: **Oh don't mind her. We're just kinikilig (feeling if a person feels happy for herself/himself or for other people once she/he saw or felt something with sweetness or in short - love).

**AKIRA: **What's kinikilig?

**AYA and NANAMI: **SECRET.

**AKIRA: **Hmm…

Then they entered and brought Kanata and Miyu in Saionji temple and put them in separate beds. Mr. Lion was left at the same tree before.

**AYA and NANAMI: **Heeheehee (laughing)…

**AKIRA: **You two are becoming mysterious. What are you thinking you two?

**AYA: **Well that's a SECRET.

**NANAMI: **Haha!

**AKIRA: **Hmm…

Akira looked seemingly at the two. In a few moments, Kanata woke up.

**KANATA: **…What happened…?

**AKIRA: **You fainted after the gate hit you. Sorry, my fault.

**KANATA: **It's ok. Where's Miyu?

**AKIRA: **She's in the other room.

**KANATA: **Which room?

**AKIRA: **The room that is near yours.

**KANATA: **WHAT?

**AKIRA: **Why?

**KANATA:** It's forbidden. Let's go before the monk sees her.

Then the four (Akira, Kanata, Aya and Nanami) went to the room. However, the monk was already in front of the room and saw Kanata and the others rushing towards the room.

**MONK: **What are the hurry young people?

**KANATA: **Umm…

**AYA: **…Our game ball accidentally went into that room.

**MONK: **But the doors are tightly closed.

**AYA: **Umm…It entered the room then the door was closed by the wind.

**MONK: **But the door's heavy.

**AYA: **But that's what happened!

Aya said angrily.

**KANATA: **Aya!

**AYA: **Sorry…

**MONK: **Ok, calm down…I'll let you enter the room. I'll return here in 2 minutes. K?

**AYA: **K.

Then the four entered the room and carried Miyu outside. Fortunately, the monk wasn't able to see them. Miyu woke up and was put down and stood at the floor.

**MIYU: **Oh…what just happened?

**KANATA: **We'll discuss that later. Come, this way.

They went onto the garden and discussed the events to Miyu.

**MIYU: **So that's what happened…

**KANATA: **Yes…

**MIYU: **So, Aya, Nanami, what are you doing here you two?

**AYA and NANAMI: **Oh…we're just…umm…

**MIYU: **K fine, whatever. Let's just enjoy the rest of the day and return home afterwards, alright?

**AYA and NANAMI: **Right.

Then the day continued until they went to their homes, slept and waited till tomorrow – Sunday.


	11. What a Nice Weekend! Part 2: Sunday

**Chapter 11: What a Nice Weekend! Part 2: Sunday**

Rrrrrrrrrrrng…Miyu's alarm rings…

But wait! Did Miyu have an alarm? Or…Oh! Mr. Lion's just mimicking how alarms ring so that Miyu will wake up faster.

**MR. LION: **Rrrrrrng….rrrrrrng…! Wake up Miyu!

**MIYU: **Oh Mr. Lion (laughing)…Why are you like that?

**MR. LION: **I'm acting like an alarm clock so I can wake up your senses…

**MIYU: **Huh? Oh you funny Mr. Lion…

Then the two laughed. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Who might be at their doorstep?

Mr. Lion opened the door.

(Door squeaks)

**MR. LION: **Oh, good morning Nanami, Aya! What business do we have?

**NANAMI: **Heeheehee…

**MR. LION: **Why are you laughing?

**AYA: **Heehee…Was Miyu still sleeping again…?

**NANAMI: **Did she eat the food we brought her yesterday? Or you ate it?

**MR. LION: **Silly, you two! Miyu ate the food you brought her. And Miyu's awake now.

**AYA: **Mabuti naman (Good)… (Sigh)

**NANAMI: **Oh! Can we see her?

**MR. LION: **Of course! Come in.

The three entered Miyu's room.

**AYA and NANAMI: **Hi Miyu! Good morning!

**MIYU: **Good morning, you two! Here so early?

**AYA: **Yah, 'cause we want to ask you if you can come by the school by 10:00 am?

**MIYU: **Why's that?

**AYA: **The participants of the Chinese New Year's play are rehearsing this noon. Wanna come?

**MIYU: **Sure!

**NANAMI: **ALSO, Aya found you a role in the play that's why she wanted you to come. Mind joining the play?

Nanami said slowly for she wants to make Aya remember that she wants Miyu to join the play.

**AYA: **Oh, yah!

**MIYU: **Oh sure! What's my role?

**AYA: **Remember the mangoes that fell on your head Monday last week?

**MIYU: **Yup!

**AYA: **I wasn't able to find a student to perform the role of the Mango vendor.

**MIYU: **Umm, mangoes yummy!

**NANAMI: ** But you cannot eat them before and during the play.

**MIYU: **Oh (sad tune)…But, can I eat them after the play?

**AYA and NANAMI: **Yup.

**AYA: **If there are mangoes left after the rehearsal and the play.

**MIYU: **Yay! So, what are we waiting for? Let's go!

**MR. LION: **Go Miyu! I'll be cheering for you.

Then the four went to the school and rehearsed for the play.


	12. What a Nice Weekend! Part 2 Cont

**Chapter 12: What a Nice Weekend! Part 2 Continuation**

Miyu, Aya, Nanami and Mr. Lion went to school for the rehearsal but as they approached the place where the rehearsal will take place, they saw a person performing Miyu's role-to-be: Mango vendor.

Good, but two more shoots…

**AYA: **CUT! Who's that person?!

**KAITO (producer): **Umm, he's the one we gave the role of the mango vendor.

**AYA: **Who is he? And who are you to give roles?! I'm the director!

**KAITO: **Oh sorry Aya…Hey, show your face.

He said to the boy forming performing the role of the mango vendor. The boy put off the cap he was wearing and so it was…!

**AYA, NANAMI and MIYU: **KANATA?!

**KANATA: **Huh?

He quietly said to himself.

**AYA, NANAMI and MIYU: **Oh! You – why…are you…here?!

**KAITO: **Huh?! You guys know him?!

**AYA: **Shut down your computer!

**KAITO: **What computer? We don't have a computer!

**AYA: **Your mouth!

**KAITO: **Oh…

**AYA: **Kanata, we're very sorry for the nuisance…

**KANATA: **…It's…alright…

**NANAMI: **We're very sorry…

**MIYU: **Yeah…But, can I have some mangoes?

**MR. LION: **Miyu…

**KANATA: **What?

**MIYU: **Oh never mind…

**AYA: **By the way, it's alright for Kanata to take the role Miyu, I got another for you.

**MIYU: **What?

**AYA: **You're the one who'll buy the mangoes from him.

**MIYU: **Yay! Much butter!

**AYA: **Butter?

**MIYU: **I mean better…

Then the rehearsal went on until it is finished. Then they went to their homes, ate their meals, slept and waited till the weekend ends. A new school day comes…


	13. Problem at the Rehearsal

**Chapter 13: Problem at the Rehearsal **

(Words between braces are corrections but are not included in the dialogue)

Hello. Sorry but this chapter is done after the Chinese New Year. And, I would want you, readers, to know that we also had a Chinese New Year celebration in our school for our Mandarin subject. We had a fireworks display at 7:00 pm and several shows before that. Now, let's go back to the story.

Miyu and the others got home after the rehearsal. Miyu slept early for she's tired. Then, the next morning, Miyu was woken up by another Mr. Lion's different waking sound. Well, is that a sound? Nope. Mr. Lion's just tickling Miyu and so Miyu woke up laughing.

**MIYU: **Heehee (laughing and giggling)…Mr. Lion!

**MR. LION: **Hahaha…hey, just wake up and prepare for school!

**MIYU: **Ok, ok…

Miyu got up and prepared for school. She ate her breakfast, brushed her teeth, took a bath, dressed up, and answered the phone…Wait! Answered the phone?! Why?! Oh, Aya called her.

**AYA (on the phone): **Good morning, Miyu!

**MIYU: **Good morning, too! Why did you call this early?

**AYA: **I called you because I must tell you to go to school early before 6:00 am. Hear me? Bye!

Aya put the phone down.

**MIYU: **Aya! Wait! Oh…

Mr. Lion heard her shout so he went into the room where Miyu was.

**MR. LION: **Who did call?

**MIYU: **I just SHOUTED that.

**MR. LION: **Oh. Sorry.

**MIYU: **Yay! I got you!

**MR. LION: **Hahaha!

**MIYU: **Oh! What's the time?

**MR. LION: **5:30 am, Miyu. You woke at 5:10 am. Why?

**MIYU: **Aya asked me to come to school early for we had a rehearsal this morning.

**MR. LION: **Oh, so you wanted to see Kanata…

**MIYU: **Mr. Lion! That's not it.

**MR. LION: **Sorry.

**MIYU: **K. Shall we go?

**MR. LION: **Nope. I'll be staying here.

**MIYU: **Ok! Bye!

**MR. LION: **Bye! Take care, kiddo.

Then Miyu went to school. Aya and the others are in the set. Miyu went there and then they started rehearsing.

**AYA: **Miyu! Over here!

**MIYU: **Oh!

Then Miyu walked to Aya.

**AYA: **Can we start?

**MIYU:** Sure!

**AYA: **Ok! Go back to positions, please.

Then the characters positioned. Kanata, the mango vendor and Miyu, the buyer are the first characters.

**AYA: **Ok! Kanata, Miyu, take your positions!

This is what's supposed to happen: Miyu, the buyer, hurries to buy mangoes for the Chinese New Year and she buys from a mango vendor. That was Kanata. Then she gets she runs to the school in the play. By the way, the title of the play is also Peng You (pronounced as Pahng Yaw - Friend).

**AYA: **Lights, camera, action! I mean no camera, sorry…

Then the rehearsal started.

**MIYU: **Gosh! I forgot to buy mangoes for mommy's birthday! I must buy now…

Then Miyu ran to Kanata's store. Because there is water on the floor that was in Miyu's pathway, Miyu accidentally slipped one millimeter away from Kanata's store. So Miyu accidentally kissed Kanata on his lips!

**MIYU: **Oh, sorry! Sorry…

**AYA and NANAMI: **Miyu!

Miyu cried a lot. She runs away of the set into a corner near their school library. Kanata was shocked, frustrated, that he cannot react to what had happened. Akira came there exactly when Miyu accidentally kissed Kanata. Aya, Nanami and Akira followed Miyu. Akira was quite feeling jealous but she didn't mind it afterwards. The three came by the library and saw Miyu.

**AYA: **Miyu…

**MIYU: **(Sobs).

**NANAMI: **Miyu…

**MIYU: **(Sobs but quietly laughs).

**AKIRA: **Miyu…

**MIYU: **Hahaha…!

**LIBRARIAN: **Sshh…

**MIYU: **Sorry.

**AYA, AKIRA and NANAMI: **Why?

**MIYU: **Because you three said the same words: Miyu…Miyu…Miyu…Hahaha!

**LIBRARIAN: **Sshh!

Miyu didn't hear the librarian and continued her sentence.

**MIYU: **…but…

There was a silence. Suddenly, Miyu cried terribly.

**MIYU: **(Crying)…Is Kanata really, really mad at me? I said I was sorry.

**AYA: **No one's defeated Kanata since preschool.

**MIYU: **But I wasn't trying to beat anyone out…Hey, the lines we said are in High School Musical! Oh…

**AYA: **Uh! Sorry…

**NANAMI: **Just be ok, Miyu. He's not mad at you. Trust me.

**MIYU: **Are you sure? (Sobs)

**AKIRA: **Yeah. Let's just go back to the set. It's 6:48 already! We're almost late for class.

**MIYU: **Right.

Back in the set, Kanata's blushing! He was quite feeling in love with Miyu! Kaito, the producer of the play saw him blush.

**KAITO: **Hmm…I see you're in love with Miyu…

**KANATA: **What?!

**KAITO: **Don't deny it. It's very obvious.

**KANATA: **What obvious?! Uh, what are you talking about?! Grrrr…

Then Kanata walked out the room.

**KAITO: **Hey! Where are you going?!

**KANATA: **I'm going to find Miyu.

**KAITO: **Uy… (Uy is a Filipino expression when a person sees a person that expresses sweetness or love)

Kanata didn't mind him. He met the four (Akira, Aya, Miyu, and Nanami) at the door. They passed Kanata. Miyu got her head bowed down while she walks.

**KANATA: **Miyu?

**AYA: **Oh just let us through!

Aya said angrily. Aya and Nanami's blaming Kanata for kissing Miyu.

**NANAMI:** Hmph!

**AKIRA: **Huh? Hey, come back here…

Akira said for Aya and Nanami were not showing nice attitude. Kanata then shouted with his hands circling his mouth.

**KANATA: **Hey, I got nothing to do with it! It's not my fault! It's hers! And if she doesn't slip, it might have been better!

Pak! Miyu slapped Kanata on his face while Kanata is saying the word "better". The people there were shocked.

**MIYU: **And if your face wasn't in front of my lips, I couldn't have kissed you!

Miyu went back to Aya, Nanami and Akira.

**MIYU: **Let's go!

Then they went to their classroom.

**KAITO: **Hahaha! I think you can't have her!

**KANATA: **What an idiot.

Kanata told to Kaito as he walks away towards their classroom.

**KAITO: **Hey. Hey! Ch-ch-ch-ch…

Kanata continued walking. Actually, he wasn't headed for their classroom. He went to a corner outside a few meters away from the set. He cried, sitting down at the corner.

**KANATA: **Why could this be…?

Then a few minutes, he wiped his tears, and walked towards their classroom.

**Note:** Mr. Lion is the only part I got from Love change and I was creating my own version of Daa! Daa! Daa!


	14. A New Love

**Chapter 14: A New Love**

They came on to their room. They sat on to their chairs. They waited for their teacher without Miyu and Kanata talking. Aya and Nanami tried to talk to Miyu but she just snubbed them. Kanata also did the same way to Akira. They still both have a few tears in their eyes. Then, Miss Mizuno entered the room.

**MS. MIZUNO: **Good morning, class!

**CLASS (except Miyu and Kanata): **Good morning Ms. Mizuno!

All of the students in the classroom stood up and greeted back except Kanata and Miyu.

**MS. MIZUNO: **I think you had a bad morning, you two. Tell me what happened.

The two cannot answer and remained seated.

**MS. MIZUNO: **Oh well, just good morning!

Then the class went on without Kanata and Miyu noticing each other also Aya, Nanami and Akira. The three talked on by their recess. They're planning something so that Kanata and Miyu will be alright together again. After a few moments, they started doing their plan. What could their plan be? The three went to the canteen where Miyu and Kanata are eating on different tables. Then Aya and Nanami talked to Miyu.

**AYA: **Um, Miyu?

**MIYU: **Yes?

Miyu said quite angrily.

**NANAMI: **We want to show you something by the library.

**AYA: **Yeah…actually…

**MIYU: **What?

**AYA: **Um, just come by there after class dismissal. K? Bye!

Then the two left. Nearby, Akira talked to Kanata.

**AKIRA: **Kanata?

Kanata just looked at Akira to show her that he's listening to her.

**AKIRA: **I want to show you something by the library after class dismissal. Hope you come. Bye!

And she left. Then the three hid in the library, waiting for Kanata and Miyu to come. After a few minutes, Miyu came.

**MIYU: **Now where are those two? They asked to me to come here and they're not still here.

Miyu waited a few minutes until she can no longer wait. She was supposed to leave when she met Kanata by the door.

**KANATA: **Miyu?! **MIYU: **Kanata?!

The two said surprisingly at the same time.

**KANATA and MIYU: **What're you doing here?

The two said again at the same time.

**KANATA and MIYU: **You first.

And again, they talked at the same time.

**KANATA: **Uh…I'm -

Kanata's sentence was cut by Miyu.

**MIYU: **I'm supposed to meet Aya and Nanami here for they'll show something to me. And you are?

**KANATA: **Oh. I'm supposed to meet Akira here for she also wants to show something to me.

**MIYU: **Oh let's just wait for them…

**KANATA: **Right.

Then the two waited but the three didn't show up. They grew impatient. Finally, they talked to each other.

**KANATA: **Umm…Miyu?

**MIYU: **Yes?

**KANATA: **I'm sorry for offending you earlier…

**MIYU: **No…I'm the one to say sorry for kissing you and slapping you earlier…

**KANATA: **I was…!

**MIYU: **I am.

**KANATA: **No, I was.

**MIYU: **You-

Kanata cut Miyu's sentence.

**KANATA: **I was very, very sorry that I offended you. I think I wasn't a "good boy" for you and…

**MIYU: **And?

There was silence. Kanata didn't answer for quite a time. The winds had passed without anyone talking. Nearby, Aya rang the bell. Rrrrrrrrrrnnng! Kanata was surprised.

**KANATA: **And I think I do have a crush on you.

Kanata said rapidly. Miyu didn't quite understand what Kanata said.

**MIYU: **What?

**KANATA: **I mean I have loved you…

In happiness, Nanami shouted. Kanata and Miyu heard her so they looked at Nanami's direction but they didn't saw her. Aya silenced Nanami. Akira had a tear dropped because of feeling quite jealous but she wiped her eyes and smiled.

**AKIRA: **I'm happy for them!

**NANAMI and AYA: **Us, too!

Back to Kanata and Miyu's conversation, Miyu was surprised.

**MIYU: **What?! I can't believe it…!

**KANATA: **But, I think you're not feeling the same for me…

**MIYU: **Y-Yeah, but I think I do love you too...

**KANATA: **Really…?

**MIYU: **Hey! I'm not that sure, but…

**KANATA: **So…It's us?

**MIYU: **I-I don't know what to answer…Yes?

Miyu answered in quite an interrogation.

**KANATA: **What did you say?

**MIYU: **I you deaf? I said yes!

In quite a surprise and also, in happiness, Kanata hugged Miyu very tight.

**KANATA: **I can't believe this would happen…

**MIYU: **(coughs)…Kanata…I can't breathe…!

Then Kanata stopped hugging Miyu. Then the two looked at each other then embraced each other. After they hugged, the three showed up. Aya and Nanami ran towards Miyu but Akira walked slowly, looking at Kanata.

**AYA and NANAMI: **Congratulations, Miyu!

**AKIRA: **Congratulations…

Miyu and Kanata were caught in surprise.

**KANATA and MIYU: **What?!

Aya and Nanami hugged Miyu. Akira stayed behind them.

**AYA: **Congratulations, Miyu!

**NANAMI: **Yeah! We must celebrate!

The group left the school and went to Miyu's room in the apartment she was living and celebrated the event. After the celebration, the group (except Miyu) went to their homes and slept and wakes up tomorrow.


	15. Plastic

**Chapter 15: "Plastic"**

Tuesday morning, Miyu woke up without Mr. Lion waking her up. She sat on her bed from her sleeping position and greeted Mr. Lion.

**MIYU: **Good morning!

**MR. LION: **Good morning, kiddo! Like I've guessed, you won't need me to wake you up.

**MIYU: **Why's that's so?

**MR. LION: **Aya and Nanami told me when they left yesterday that you're Kanata's girlfriend now.

**MIYU: **Oh, those two! Hahaha!

**MR. LION: **Stop laughing and get ready for school!

**MIYU: **You're right! Heehee!

Then Miyu prepared for school: ate her breakfast, brushed her teeth, took a bath, dress up and open the door. What?! Opened the door?! Oh! Kanata knocked at the door.

**MIYU: **Oh, hi! Good morning!

**KANATA: **Good morning too.

**MIYU: **Um…where's Akira?

**KANATA: **I didn't see her this morning.

**MIYU: **Oh, so…

Mr. Lion cut Miyu's sentence.

**MR. LION: **Hey! Kanata!

Kanata was surprised.

**KANATA: **Mr. Lion?! I-I know you're in heaven, right?

**MR. LION: **And I came back. See? I got wings.

**KANATA: **Oh…

**MR. LION: **So you're bringing Miyu to school. I hope I'm not mistaken…

**KANATA: **Uh…right! So Miyu, shall we go?

**MIYU: **Ok! Bye, Mr. Lion!

**MR. LION: **Bye, kiddo!

Then Miyu and Kanata went to their school (they're holding hands) and met Aya and Nanami waiting at the school gate.

**AYA and NANAMI: **Miyu! Kanata!

**MIYU: **Hey!

Miyu waved and ran to Aya and Nanami, leaving Kanata behind. Kanata continued walking towards them.

**MIYU: **Hey guys! Let's go! Umm…by the way, have you seen Akira?

**AYA: **Nope.

**NANAMI: **Me neither.

**MIYU: **How poor…So, let's go!

Then they went to their room. Akira was already on her seat, staring at the window.

**MIYU: **Akira!

Akira snubbed her.

**MIYU: **Akira?

Then Ms. Mizuno entered the room in a sudden.

**MS. MIZUNO: **Ok class! Take your seats!

The students were surprised that they took their seats immediately. Kanata sat down slowly, looking at Akira while Akira looks at Miss Mizuno. The class continued. Akira kept snubbing Kanata, Aya, and Nanami, especially Miyu.

**AYA: **Is she jealous?

Aya repeated what I said. I mean narrated.

**NANAMI: **Think so…Maybe it's because Kanata had been with her always before and then Kanata will have Miyu as her girlfriend.

The two talked while the class is going on. Miss Mizuno saw them so she drew their faces on the board with huge mouths. The class laughed, which caught Aya and Nanami's attention. They looked and saw two ugly faces on the board. They laughed too. The class became quiet while they're laughing. They became quiet afterwards.

**AYA: **Oh you guys! Why'd did you stop laughing?

**NANAMI: **Yah!

**MS. MIZUNO: **It's because you guys are the ones drawn on the board. I gave you a big mouth each because you were talking while I'm talking.

**AYA and NANAMI; **Oh…sorry.

**MS. MIZUNO: **Hmm…

Then the class continued until…RECESS! The students stood up, chattering except the five. You know them: Aya, Nanami, Kanata, Akira and Miyu. They stood up without talking but Akira stood the slowest. Aya, Nanami, Miyu and Kanata went to Akira. They were serious. Akira acted like she was happy for Miyu and Kanata but she was not.

**AKIRA: **Hey, you four! Why are you so serious? C'mon, let's get to the canteen!

Then Akira led them to the canteen. She acted like she's happy. Finally they reached the canteen. Akira found seats for the group and ordered for them.

**AKIRA: **Just sit there you guys! I know what to order.

Aya, Nanami, Miyu and Kanata were left at the seats Akira found for them. They talked about Akira.

**AYA: **Miyu, why is she so happy? Despite of the fact that she's jealous, she kept going with us.

**NANAMI: **Yeah, Miyu. What do you think? But I notice that she's sad earlier till we approached her.

**MIYU: **Hmm…Maybe-

Aya cut Miyu's sentence.

**AYA: **That's her "kaplastikan".

**MIYU: **What's "kaplastikan"?

**AYA: **It's like acting that you're happy but you're not in front of the ones you know.

**MIYU: **Ah…

Kanata was "day dreaming". He's not listening to their conversation.

**AYA: **Kanata! Hello? Are you with us?

**KANATA: **...Huh?!

**AYA: **You mean that you're not listening? After all-

Akira came suddenly and cut Aya's sentence.

**AKIRA: **Hey guys! Here are your orders!

**MIYU: **Nice, Akira! You bought what I liked!

**AKIRA: **Of course, Miyu! It's too easy!

Then they ate their recess. Aya, Nanami, Miyu and Kanata weren't able to grab a chance to talk because of Akira's talkativeness.


	16. Halfday Silence

**Chapter 16: Half-day Silence**

Akira's talkativeness went all day from lunch to class till she saw something after the class dismissal. The only thing that silenced her for the rest of the day is that she saw Kanata hugging Miyu at the school's rooftop. But before Kanata hugged Miyu, this is what happened:

**MIYU: **Um, Kanata?

**KANATA: **Yes?

**MIYU: **I'm worrying about Akira. Don't you think she's jealous?

**KANATA: **Jealous about what?

**MIYU: **Are you blind? I know you loved her before you loved me and you spent more time together with her and you just made me you girlfriend? Knowing that you also loved me?

**KANATA: **Ok, Miyu. Calm down. Let's settle this problem.

Then he hugged Miyu. However, Akira came searching for the two so that the group can go home together but then she saw Kanata hugging Miyu at the roof top. She was just by the stairs when she saw them. Akira ran and cried silently at the CR Aya and Nanami were waiting for her. They grew impatient so they searched for Akira. Kanata and Miyu went down from the rooftop and Aya and Nanami.

**AYA: **Kanata! Miyu! You two have seen Akira?

**KANATA and MIYU: **No.

**NANAMI: **But she was looking for you two. Where could have she been?

She said worryingly. Akira heard them and left the CR.

**AKIRA: **I'm here.

She said. She was quite looking sad.

**MIYU: **Akira, what's wrong?

**AKIRA: **It's nothing.

**MIYU: **Nothing? But no one can paint your face.

Miyu's second sentence is a hyperbole which means that the person being referred to is looking very sad or lonely.

**AKIRA: **No, I'm ok, just ok.

**MIYU: **No. You're not…

**AYA: **Yeah, Akira. You look like you have lost someone.

**KANATA: **She did.

**AYA and NANAMI: **Huh?

**KANATA: **She lost me.

And then there was silence. Aya and Nanami were surprised of what Kanata said. Miyu and Akira were also surprised but Miyu and Akira understood it. After a few minutes, they left the school in different paths toward their homes. They all looked sad.


	17. Sad Break Up

**Chapter 17: Sad Break Up**

To all dear readers, I'm glad to inform you that I've made acronyms for friend groupings in my story. Hope you like it!

The group got their homes and slept. The next morning, Miyu woke up sad, with tears on her eyes. She woke up early as 3:00 a.m. without Mr. Lion waking her. Miyu cried and so Mr. Lion heard him.

**MR. LION: **Miyu…What's the problem?

Miyu kept silent.

**MR: LION: **…Got problems on your love life?

**MIYU: **Yeah…

She said sadly.

**MR. LION: **I know! Want me to cheer you up?

**MIYU: **Not this time Mr. Lion…

Then she got up from her bed and went to prepare for school. She moved slowly and with a sad face. She bowed while she walked. Mr. Lion stayed behind watching her and he worried about her. Soon Miyu left the dormitory without saying bye to Mr. Lion. What has happened is terrible. Only one day passed since their relationship. And now, they got problems 'cause of Akira? By the way, Miyu walked alone to school. Aya and Nanami are waiting worriedly for Miyu at the school gate. Miyu came and just passed by them.

**AYA: **Miyu…

**NANAMI: **Let's just go and see what we can do for her…

Then they went. They reached the room and NAMKA (Nanami, Aya, Miyu, Kanata and Akira) were seated on their chairs. The teacher came and the class went on. They were all sad. Then, Recess time came. Kanata talked to Miyu seriously.

**KANATA: **Miyu. Let's talk outside.

Then they went outside the room and talked just on the other side of the wall. The NA friendships (Nanami and Aya) listened by the other side of the wall. The conversation goes…

**KANATA: **I think were not yet ready, knowing that Akira is still…

**MIYU: **I know that Kanata. You don't have to continue.

**KANATA: **Well, my point is: I think we must…break up…?

**MIYU: **You mean you're not sure…if we'll break up? Well then…

**NA (Aya and Nanami): **BREAK UP? How could they…Oh…Just…Impossible!

KM (Kanata and Miyu) slightly heard NA.

**MIYU: **Aya? Nanami…?

NA kept silent. Then the conversation went on.

**KANATA: **So, Miyu…?

**MIYU: **I guess I don't have any other choice…Let us then…

Tears fell from their eyes. NA heard that they'll break up. They didn't notice Akira was with them already and she also heard it.

**NA: **They broke up? Gosh…

Aya was to faint when she saw Akira. Akira was quite laughing.

**AYA: **Akira?

**NANAMI: **Huh? Oh! Akira! What are you doing here?!

Akira laughed terribly as she walks outside the room towards the canteen.

**AKIRA: **Hahaha…! You'll soon be mine Kanata…

**AYA: **HOW COULD YOU…?!

Then she totally fainted.

Kanata and Miyu heard it. They kept still and separated. Nanami then brought Aya to the clinic.


	18. A Revenge Failure

**Chapter 18: A Revenge Failure**

And so the problem went on. Kanata and Miyu had broken up, and Akira is planning something "evil". How would the story turn out now?

Nanami rushed to the clinic, carrying Aya with Aya's hands around Nanami's neck. Finally, they came and met Nurse Ayame again.

**AYAME: **Oh, what has happened to her?

**NANAMI: **She fainted.

**AYAME: **I see. Bring her in.

Then Aya was brought in the clinic and was laid on the bed.

**AYAME: **Why did she faint?

**NANAMI: **She faint 'cause of anger and being worried.

**AYAME: **Huh? What do you mean?

**NANAMI: **Well, that's a secret.

**AYAME: **Ok…Um, may I ask you something?

**NANAMI: **Ok.

**AYAME: **What of Mr. Yi?

**NANAMI: **Oh, your boy-

**AYAME: **Shh!

**NANAMI: **Ok. He's still teaching.

**AYAME: **Be serious.

**NANAMI: **He's still quite strict but is not as that when you scolded him before.

**AYAME: **(sighs)…

Then Aya woke up like she was surprised. From her lying position, she sat on the bed.

**AYA: **Miyu!

**AYAME: **Are you all right?

**NANAMI: **Why Aya? What's of Miyu?

**AYA: **...Oh…Just a nightmare…

**NANAMI: **Nightmare?

**AYA: **Oh, never mind. Let's head back to our room.

**AYAME: **Are you sure you're all right now?

**AYA: **Yeah sure.

Then NA went back to their classroom to see Kanata and Miyu but they saw none of the two. They looked at the canteen and had found them. Kanata and Miyu was on different tables. Akira tried to sit near Kanata but he's avoiding her. Kanata then stood up and tried to walk away from the canteen but Akira called her.

**AKIRA: **Kanata! Wait!

**KANATA: **What's with you Akira? Being like Christine? NO WAY!

Then he left, leaving Akira behind. Christine saw them and laughed at Akira.

**CHRISTINE: **Poor Akira…

Miyu wasn't eating mangoes that time, for she was serious and doesn't want to relieve her pain. She was crying while eating, and Kanata was really in a bad mood.

**AKIRA: **Have I done something wrong? No! They have. And they must pay!

Christine went to Akira.

**CHRISTINE: **Well, well Akira. Let's see who'll win on us two.

**AKIRA: **Yeah right.

Then she shook her head and followed Kanata to the room. She passed by Miyu's table and glared on her, then, she continued walking. She reached their classroom and found no student except Kanata, looking out the window.

**AKIRA: **Kanata!

Kanata was surprised and looked back to Akira.

**KANAT**A: Why are you here?

**AKIRA: **This is our classroom, right? And our first kissing place…

**KANATA: **WHAT? You can't-

Akira suddenly kissed Kanata on his lips.

But before that happened, Akira actually went outside the school after Kanata and Miyu had broken up and she bought a love capsule that lasts almost forever and had put it in her mouth before kissing Kanata for she to be able to transfer the capsule to Kanata and swallow it for him to be in love to Akira.

And so, it happens. Kanata became in love with Akira and pursued kissing her. They enjoyed it until…

**MIYU: **What is the meaning of THIS?!!

Akira and Kanata stopped kissing. Kanata had nothing to do but to stare to Akira.

**AKIRA: **So. You're jealous! Hahaha…!

Miyu walked angrily to Akira and was to slap her but Akira held Miyu's hand to stop her.

**AKIRA: **What are you trying to do? He's mine now…

Then she slapped Miyu and Miyu fell to the floor. Christine came and…

**CHRISTINE: **Akira! You stupid person! Why did you slap Miyu? Kanata. Why are you not doing anything?!!

Kanata still stared at Akira.

**AKIRA: **You've got nothing to do now…He IS mine. MINE.

Then Christine rushed to help Miyu.

**CHRISTINE: **Miyu, are you alright?

**MIYU: **Thank you Christine.

Then NA came rushing in.

**NA: **Miyu! What happened?

**CHRISTINE: **That witch! She had done something to Kanata.

She pointed to Akira.

**AKIRA: **So you call me a witch now? This is for you!!

Then she tried to slap Christine but Christine stopped her then she slapped back and pulled each other's hairs. NA tried to stop Christine. Miyu interrupted. It became noisy!

**MIYU: **Stop it!

But she was never heard. Because of the noise, Kanata felt dizzy and 1…2…3…Poof! It became Koko Krunch! JOKE only. I mean: the love capsule's effect was gone! Then he tried to stop the quarrel.

**KANATA: **Hey! What are you guys doing?!

Ms. Mizuno passed by and heard the noise. She entered the room.

**MS. MIZUNO: **What's this argument? Look at your hairs! Tell me, what happened?

NAMCKA (now with Christine) kept silent.

**MS. MIZUNO: **Hmm…I think I alone can stop your quarrel. Just don't do it again, k?

Then Ms. Mizuno left. After she had left the room, NAMCKA were still silent. After a few seconds, Kanata talked.

**KANATA: **I cannot take this anymore!

He grew angry.

**KANATA: **Akira! Just what have you been thinking?!

**AKIRA: **I'm sorry…

**KANATA: **Sorry? What SORRY? I can't just accept your apology for what had happened. (Scoffs)

In anger, Kanata left the room. Miyu followed him. Then NA followed Miyu.

**MIYU: **Kanata!

**NA: **Miyu!

Christine and Akira were left behind. Christine shook her head and left too. Akira was all alone now. Then, after recess, all students went back to their classrooms. The class went on, past lunch, and they went to their homes.


	19. A Baby Flying Without Wings

**Chapter 19: A Baby Flying Without Wings**

Hello dear readers! I would like you to know that Baby Ruu's in this chapter. Sorry coz I made a mistake in putting the date. This chapter was already Thursday.

That Thursday morning, Miyu woke up crying again but this time, it was much horrible. Remembering that she and Kanata broke up yesterday and Akira got nuts on her head. Mr. Lion became sickly worried about Miyu and cried too, but his tears were hidden behind his lion mask.

**MR. LION: **Oh, Miyu…What happened?

**MIYU: **Mr. Lion…Kanata and I broke up just yesterday and…and…

**MR. LION: **You and Kanata…Broke up? And what are you trying to say?

**MIYU: **Akira's changed…

**MR. LION: **Oh…I'm so sorry for you….Miyu, cheer up a bit, ok?

Miyu wiped her tears, waited a minute, and got up to prepare for school.

**MR. LION: **Oh…Poor Miyu…How can I help her?

Miyu went on. Then she was finished preparing for school and was to open the door when Mr. Lion called her.

**MR. LION: **Wait! Kiddo, I'm going with you.

**MIYU: **You will?

**MR. LION: **Yeah sure. Someone has to guard you.

**MIYU: **Mr. Lion…!

**MR. LION: **What's wrong with it? I need to cheer you up though.

**MIYU: **Ok…Let's go.

Off they went. While they were walking, Mr. Lion tried to cheer Miyu up but she doesn't even smile. Then, they reached the school. Aya and Nanami were waiting again at the school gate and were terribly worried about Miyu and what will happen to KM's (Kanata and Miyu) relationship and Akira. Miyu came with a very sad face, bowing down.

**NA: **Miyu? Oh…Miyu!

Then they hugged Miyu.

**NA: **Miyu…

**MIYU: **Aya…Nanami…Oh, how could I resolve this problem?

**AYA: **Oh, don't worry about it too much…I know it will be solved soon.

**NANAAMI: **Aya's right, Miyu. You don't need to pressure yourself.

**MR. LION: **They're right, Miyu.

**NA: **Aaaah! Who's that?! Oh! Mr. Lion…sorry…

**MR. LION: **Sshh!

**NA: **Oh! Sorry.

**MIYU: **Let's just go…

**NA: **Ok.

Then they went to their classroom. All students are in their classrooms now. A few minutes later, Ms. Mizuno came.

**MS. MIZUNO: **Good morning, everyone!

**CLASS: **Good morning, Ms. Mizuno!

Miyu greeted with a very low voice. Ms. Mizuno noticed that.

**MS. MIZUNO: **Miyu? Do you have a problem?

**MIYU: **No ma'am…It's just that…

**MS. MIZUNO: **What, Miyu?

**MIYU: **No, not at all…

**MS. MIZUNO: **Hmm…Ok. Class, let's continue.

Then the class continued, then recess, class again, and lunch, but NAMCKA, the whole group, didn't get together but, Nanami and Aya were together, worrying for Miyu. Miyu didn't order for Mango meals again. Then, class dismissal, it had been the same. The students went home.

**NA: **Goodbye Miyu!

**MIYU: **Goodbye…

**AYA: **Take it easy, Miyu!

**MIYU: **Ok…

Then NA went. Miyu and Kanata were still at the school gate and Christine and Akira were seated on different benches, waiting till they want to go home. Miyu with Mr. Lion, and Kanata walked for their homes on different sidewalks. They passed by Saionji temple and Kanata was to go now but Mr. Lion interrupted Kanata. Miyu just waited for Mr. Lion.

**MR. LION: **Excuse me, Kanata.

**KANATA: **Oh! Mr. Lion. Why?

**MR. LION: **I would like to ask you if I and Miyu can enter the temple for we want to pray.

**MIYU: **Mr. Lion…!

**MR. LION: **Kanata?

**KANATA: **Uh. Ok…Just be quiet.

Then they went inside the Saionji temple. Mr. Lion pulled Miyu in. Then, inside…

**KANATA: **Ok, I will leave you now.

Then, he left.

**MIYU: **Mr. Lion. What are we doing here?

**MR. LION: **Just watch and learn…

**MIYU: **Huh?

Then Mr. Lion went to the Forbidden Room in the temple.

**MIYU: **Mr. Lion! That room is forbidden!

**MR. LION: **I know.

Mr. Lion kneeled in front of the altar. Miyu kept silent.

**MR. LION: **Miyu, will you be outside for a while?

**MIYU: **Uh…Ok.

Then she left the room. Mr. Lion started praying.

**MR. LION: **O Lord…Please help my friend, Miyu solve her problems. Please send someone from above to solve their relationship and her friendship with Akira…

The prayer went. And then, light sprung up from the sky. Miyu and Kanata saw the light and they both left outside to see it and witnessed…a baby falling!

**MIYU: **Aaaaah!

But then the baby started flying. Miyu was calmed for the baby isn't harmed.

**KM (Kanata and Miyu): **Huh?

**BABY: **Mama, Papa?

**KM: **WHAT?

**BABY: **Mama! Papa!

The baby recognized KM as his parents.


	20. A Babyish Help

**Chapter 20: A Babyish Help**

To the readers who still don't understand the group shortcuts:

NAMCKA – Nanami, Aya, Miyu, Christine, Kanata, Akira

NAMKA – same but without Christine

NA – Nanami and Aya

KM – Kanata and Miyu

Then, the baby laughed and flew around KM happily while the two were still wondering and bothered about being the baby's parents.

**BABY: **Mama! Papa!

**MIYU: **Hey you little baby. Come here.

Miyu held out her hands to get the baby and so the baby flew to Miyu and is now held by her.

**MIYU: **Ok, what's your name?

Kanata interrupted.

**KANATA: **Hey! Do you want to be the mother of that baby?! It just came from nowhere!

**MIYU: **Oh baby, don't mind him. What's your name? Come on.

**BABY: **Ruu! Ruu!

**MIYU: **Ok, Ruu. Where are your parents?

Baby Ruu pointed to Kanata and Miyu.

**RUU: **Mama! Papa!

**MIYU: **But that's impossible Ruu.

**KANATA: **Really impossible!

Then the baby started crying.

**RUU: **Uwa! Uwa…!

**MIYU: **Shhshhshh…

Miyu is trying to stop Ruu from crying.

**KANATA: **Hey, just leave that baby alone.

**MIYU: **Don't be stupid Kanata. He can't live alone like this!

**KANATA: **And we can't either take care of him.

**RUU: **Mama, Papa, payting (fighting).

The baby cried again.

**MIYU: **What did you say? Oh, stop crying…

Suddenly, light appeared from the sky again and Ruu flew out of Miyu's hands towards the light. Then, he transformed into a handsome angel that almost looked like Kanata and was about ten years old.

**MIYU: **What happened? Who are you?

Kanata and Miyu were slightly covering their eyes from the light.

**KANATA: **Ruu? Is that you?

The angel replied.

**ANGEL: **Yes, father. Sorry for bothering you and mother.

**KANATA: **But we can't be your parents.

**RUU (Angel): **But my parents are Kanata and Miyu and they are you, right?

**KANATA: **Yeah…that's us…we do look like each other but that isn't enough for a proof.

**MIYU: **Yes, Ruu…

Miyu looked worried and Ruu noticed it.

**RUU: **Mother, don't be worried…

**MIYU: **Eh…mother? Am I really your mother?

**RUU: **Yes, mother.

**KANATA: **And I am your FATHER?

**RUU: **Yes. You two are my parents.

**MIYU: **I still can't believe it…!

**KANATA: **Me neither…

Nearby, Mr. Lion was listening to their conversation.

**MR. LION: **So Lord, the one you've sent is Kanata and Miyu's son from the future? I see…

Back to the Ruu, Miyu and Kanata:

**MIYU: **I might have been in a dream…

**RUU: **No mother. This is real. And I have come here to fix your relationship with father.

**KANATA: **What?! You mean… (Gasps)…I still cannot understand…

The angel Ruu snapped and vanished in the light and all that was left is the little baby Ruu.

**MIYU: **What had happened…? It was like…I'm feeling ok now…

**KANATA: **Yeah, me too. It's like the feeling of being brainwashed.

**MIYU: **Sort of.

**KANATA: **Umm…we ok now?

**MIYU: **What of Akira? What has happened? Oh…WHAT IS GOING ON?!!! I'm still confused…and I'm dizzy…

**KANATA: **Me too…

Then the two fell to the ground. Mr. Lion came out and went for the sleeping baby Ruu.

**MR. LION: **You saved your parents, haven't you? Well, I'll take you home…

Then Kanata and Miyu woke up on their own beds. Akira woke up shockingly.


	21. Another Heavenly Thing

**Chapter 21: Another "Heavenly" Thing**

To all readers, please don't be confused in my story for I know that my story had several differences from the original story such as: having a angel baby rather than an alien baby, Ruu and Wanya were sent from heaven and were not lost from their home planet Otto, I added much more characters and much more differences. But FYI, this is my version of Daa! Daa! Daa!

Also, for the readers' information:

1. "Daa! Daa! Daa!" is really "Da! Da! Da!" and was also known as "UFO Baby".

2. Baby Ruu's name is really spelled as Luu but was pronounced as Ruu due to Japanese pronunciations.

3. Wanya's name is really spelled as Wannya.

4. The surname Saionji is really spelled as Saiyonji.

For more information, please visit the Wikipedia and search for UFO Baby.

As was stated in the last chapter, Akira woke up shockingly (like waking up from a nightmare). Akira was in her room.

**AKIRA: **Aah!

She shouted.

But before this happened, Ruu and Wanya, his caretaker, was on their way to Ruu's parents because the heaven want them to because Mr. Lion prayed for it. But along the way, they were separated. Ruu made it to his parents but Wanya lost his way to Akira's house. That time, it was already evening and Akira is already sleeping. Akira was awakened by the light of Wanya's arrival. Her parents weren't awakened. Akira went outside their house to see it. Akira stepped outside and saw cat-like creature. She and the creature were both surprised for they were afraid of each other.

**CREATURE: **Aaaaah! **AKIRA: **Aaaaah!

Not for so long, Akira fainted and the creature vanished. Where did it go?

Present:

Akira shouted. Then, she stopped shouting. Wait! The cat-like creature was in her room!

**CREATURE: **Elow (Hello)!

**AKIRA: **Aaaaah!

**CREATURE: **Sshh!

Then Akira stopped shouting.

**AKIRA: **Who are you? What are you doing here? Are you going to eat me?

Akira said in a trembling voice.

**CREATURE: **Hahaha! What are you saying? I'm not a monster and I won't eat you. Do I look scary or monstrous to be afraid of? Let's just put this up a proper introduction. My name's Wanya. What's yours?

**AKIRA: **Me…? My name's Akira.

**WANYA: **Well then, Akira. Let's be friends:)

**AKIRA: **Ok…Um…What are you?

**WANYA: **Oh…me? I'm the babysitter of the baby angel Ruu but we're separated last night.

**AKIRA: **You mean…you came from "above"?

Wanya looked up and wondered.

**WANYA: **Hey! I'm not from the ceiling!!

**AKIRA: **I mean, from heaven.

**WANYA: **Oh, yes.

**AKIRA: **So why you're here on land?

**WANYA: **Because the heaven told us to be here to fix the relation of three people.

**AKIRA: **Who are they?

**WANYA: **Akira Kijou, Kanata Saionji and Miyu Kozuki.

**AKIRA: **Huh? I'm the Akira you're looking for and I think your mission is very impossible to be accomplished coz I'm angry with Miyu and I want Kana-

Wanya snapped suddenly. Then there was light. Weengweengweeng! Wanya vanished.

**AKIRA: **Huh? I'm not mad at Miyu anymore. And I'm not so in love with Kanata. Huh? I'm crazy! I'm talking to myself. Well, better get ready for school. (Sigh) I'm still confused.

Then off she went.


	22. Fly to School!

**Chapter 22: Fly to School!**

That morning, all of the students are preparing for their school. Miyu, Kanata and Akira woke up with smiling faces.

At Miyu's house, Mr. Lion was glad that Miyu's alright now. They talked.

**MR. LION: **Haha! Thanks to this baby, you're alright now!

**MIYU: **That baby…

Miyu's still sleepy so she can't remember yet well. But then –

**MIYU: **That baby!!! Aaaah…!

Miyu shouted so loud. Mr. Lion and Ruu covered their ears. However, Miyu shouted so long and Ruu cannot take it any longer. He flew to Miyu and covered her mouth. Miyu stopped shouting.

**MIYU: **Oh, Ruu…

**RUU: **Mama!

**MR. LION: **Ruu, come over here…

Ruu flew back to Mr. Lion.

**RUU: **Lyon! Lyon!

Ruu called Mr. Lion.

**MR. LION: **Are you calling me, baby?

Ruu nodded.

**MR. LION: **What is it?

**RUU: **Mikk! Mikk!

**MR. LION: **Oh, so you wanted milk?

Ruu nodded again.

**MR. LION: **Ok. I'll prepare your milk.

**MIYU: **I'll do it.

**MR. LION: **No, Miyu. You should be preparing for school now.

**MIYU: **Oh, I forgot! I'll be late!

Miyu went cramming. Then she went to prepare for school.

**MR. LION: **Your breakfast is on the table, Miyu.

**MIYU: **K! Thanks!

Then she ate. After she ate, she went brushed her teeth, she took a bath and –

**MIYU: **I won't be able to make it!

She said hurrying to go to her school. Ruu noticed her and she pointed to Miyu. Suddenly, Miyu went flying uncontrollably to her school. Ruu might have made a magic!

**MR. LION: **Bye! **RUU: **Mama!

**MIYU: **Ruuuuuuuu…!!

Miyu passed through the school gate. All the people that saw her are wondering, especially the gate guard. Miyu landed in front of the closed door of their room in a lying position opposite of the door.

**MIYU: **Aw, ouch!

Miyu can't get up yet.

Inside the room –

**CHRISTINE: **Ma'am! May I go out?

**MS. MIZUNO: **Where are you going?

**CHRISTINE: **To the CR, ma'am.

**MS. MIZUNO: **Ok, just be quick.

**CHRISTINE: **Ok, ma'am.

Nearby –

**AYA: **Where is Miyu? Why she's still not here?

**NANAMI: **I don't know. You keep asking questions.

Off she went. She opened the door of their room.

Dugg!! The door hit Miyu's head. Miyu fainted. Christine saw Miyu and tried to wake her up.

**CHRISTINE: **Miyu! Miyu!

Because Ms. Mizuno's by the door, she also saw Miyu.

**MS. MIZUNO: **Oh, Miyu!

The students heard the noise and came to look at it. Nanami, Aya, Kanata and Akira rushed to Miyu.

**NANAMI: **What was Miyu doing, sleeping on the floor?

**AYA: **Don't be a moron! She fainted!

**KANATA: **Miyu! Miyu!

**AKIRA: **Oh…Miyu…

Kanata and Akira was horribly worried for Miyu. Nanami and Aya noticed that.

**AYA: **I can't believe that Akira's worried about Miyu.

**NANAMI: **Me neither…

For the second time in my story's history, Kanata carried Miyu again to the clinic. Nurse Ayame got Miyu and put her on the same bed again. She asked Kanata of what had happened. NACA (without Kanata) and Ms. Mizuno were also there. The others remained at their classroom.

**NURSE (Ayame): **What happened again? Oh, I know! She fainted, right?

**KANATA: **Right.

**AYAME: **Why?

**KANATA: **I don't know!

**AYAME: **Oh, don't be mad.

**MS. MIZUNO: **Kanata!

**KANATA: **Sorry…

**CHRISTINE: **I know. I think the door hit her when I opened it…

**AYAME: **I see…

**CHRISTINE: **Oh please! Can I go to the CR?!!

**MS. MIZUNO: **Ok. Off you go.

**CHRISTINE: **Thank you!

Christine ran to the CR. Back to the clinic –

**AYAME: **She'll be fine now. Just wait till she wakes up.

**MS. MIZUNO: **Ok class. Let's go back to the classroom.

**KANATA: **But what about Miyu?

**MS. MIZUNO: **The nurse can take care of her. Let's go.

Off they went. Kanata looked back to the clinic while walking. Then, he looked to his front again. Christine went out of the CR and chased them.

**CHRISTINE: **Hey, wait!

Then, they walked towards their room.


	23. Hit by the Door Again?

**Chapter 23: Hit by the Door Again?  
**

Ms. Mizuno, Kanata, Nanami, Aya, Akira and Christine came back to their classroom. The class was noisy and was all out of their proper seats. They were chattering about what had happened about Miyu.

(Students chatter)

**BRYAN (classmate 1): **What do you think happened to Miyu?

**KAITO: **I heard a thud when Christine opened the door so I think it hit Miyu so she fainted. (Laughing)

The students laughed.

Ms. Mizuno heard the noise so as she enters the room, she clapped her hands thrice to silence the students.

**MS. MIZUNO: **Ok, class! Back to your seats please!

The students went back to their proper seats. Kaito, the play's producer, which happened to be one of their classmates, stood up and asked a question to Ms. Mizuno.

**KAITO: **Ma'am! What happened to Miyu?

Kanata was actually in a bad mood so he cut in.

**KANATA: **That was actually none of your business!

Ms. Mizuno glared to Kanata. Akira saw that and she worries for Kanata so she called him to stop.

**AKIRA: **Kanata! Sshh!

Ms. Mizuno looked back to Kaito and answered the question.

**MS. MIZUNO: **Miyu is at the clinic coz she fainted in front of our door.

**KAITO: **Oh! –

Kanata glared to Kaito and Kaito saw that so he just sat down quickly and didn't finish his sentence.

The class went on.

Meanwhile at the clinic, Nurse Ayame was busy keeping her things when Miyu waked up.

**MIYU: **Oh…

Miyu was holding the part of her head that was hit by the door. The nurse heard Miyu.

**NURSE (Ayame): **Oh! You're awake…You alright now?

**MIYU: **Yeah...Who brought me here?

**AYAME: **You were carried by Kanata here. He was with your teacher and your friends.

By hearing this, Miyu blushed secretly.

**MIYU: **Umm…I need to go.

**AYAME: **You really fine?

**MIYU: **Yeah.

**AYAME: **Ok, then. Bye! Take care!

Miyu left the clinic and headed for her classroom. The door was closed so she knocked. Kanata was from the CR and was headed to see Miyu at the clinic but he saw Miyu at their classroom's door.

**KANATA: **Miyu!

Miyu looked and greeted back.

**MIYU: **Hi!

Miyu waved to Kanata and Kanata waved back.

Inside the classroom, Ms. Mizuno was to open the door but Christine volunteered to open it (because Miyu knocked).

**CHRISTINE: **Ma'am! I'll get it.

**MS. MIZUNO: **Ok.

Kaito cut in.

**KAITO: **Hey, Christine! You might hit someone again!

The students laughed.

Christine glared at Kaito then she turned her head angrily from him and went to open the door.

Back to Miyu, she was still facing Kanata. Then, the door opened. THUD! The door hit Miyu again at her head for the second time and she was falling down. Christine was shocked. Kaito heard the thus and laughed again.

**KAITO: **See?

The students laughed.

Kanata rushed to catch Miyu before falling down. Miyu was to faint again but Kanata had her already so she resisted fainting again. She stood up.

Christine went out and said sorry to Miyu.

Inside the classroom,

**AYA: **Nanami. Maybe that was Miyu. Let's go!

**NANAMI: **Ok!

The two went to see Miyu. Ms. Mizuno checked it out and found out that it was Miyu. The students tried to see Miyu from their seats. Kaito was ahead of them. Akira, on the other hand, rushed outside to make sure if it's Miyu and found out that she is.

Outside, Miyu was quite dizzy and Kanata was supporting her Ms. Mizuno and the others kept asking Miyu if she's alright.

Miyu came out of her dizziness and replied to Ms. Mizuno and her friends that she's alright.

**KANATA: **I'm worried about you Miyu…

**AYA: **Me too!

**NANAMI: **Me three!

**MS. MIZUNO: **Miyu…are you really ok now?

**MIYU: **Yes…

**MS. MIZUNO: **That's good. So, let's go?

Then they all went back to the classroom. Akira was looking so worried for Miyu.

**MS. MIZUNO: **Ok, class! Miyu's here. Let's continue!

Miyu and the others who looked out to see her got their seats. Ms. Miznuo repeated the lesson for Miyu.

Miyu's friends were looking really worried for her especially Akira, now that she's feeling alright for Miyu now coz Wanya made her feel that way.


	24. Fixed Friendship

To dear readers, mind reading my other story? PLEASE…It's on the Game Category then Grandia and then "Hatred is not Everything". PLEASE READ and REVIEW. K?

**Chapter 24: Fixed Friendship**

(The bell rings…)

It's recess time! The teacher leaves the room. The students began moving out of their places. Some chatted, some left to the canteen but Miyu, Christine, Kanata and Akira remained seated. They were looking serious. Aya and Nanami got together and went to Miyu.

Most of them had either their left or right arms or left and right arms on their desks supporting their head.

**AYA and NANAMI: **Miyu!

Miyu heard them and looked at them. She sat properly as the two comes to her. The two kneeled to Miyu and talked.

**AYA: **Miyu, are you alright?

**NANAMI: **You were hit by the door twice so I'm guessing you're not alright.

**MIYU:** (Laughing) Silly, you two. –

Miyu was to talk funny but Aya and Nanami cut her.

**AYA and NANAMI: **Miyu! We're serious!

**MIYU: **But you sounded funny.

Aya and Nanami looked at each other and then laughed at Miyu. Miyu laughed too. Christine, Kanata and Akira were listening to their conversation.

**MIYU: **C'mon! Let's get to the others.

**AYA and NANAMI: **What?!!

Miyu looked seemingly to Aya and Nanami. The three smiled and they went to the others. But before they can make a step, Christine stood fast and went to them. Miyu, Aya and Nanami paused.

Christine sat in front of Miyu and talked.

**CHRISTINE: **Miyu! Miyu!

**MIYU: **What? What's the problem?

Miyu was really confused and wondering.

**CHRISTINE: **I'm sorry! I'm sorry…!

**MIYU: **For what?

**CHRISTINE: **Because I hit you on the door twice. I'm terribly sorry…

**MIYU: **What?!!

Miyu was surprised.

**MIYU: **You know, it's ok…it's ok…

Akira came and cut in.

**AKIRA: **Miyu. Sorry for all the problems I gave you…

**MIYU: **And sorry for stealing Kanata from you…

**AKIRA: **No, no, he's for you…We're just friends…just friends…

Christine thinks: "Kanata's mine! Not yours!"

**MIYU: **Oh…

Then there was a group hug - Aya, Nanami, Miyu, Christine and Akira. Then Kanata cane.

**KANATA: **Any space?

Then Kanata was included in the group hug.

The hug lasted for a minute. After that, Kanata hugged Miyu.

**KANATA: **I missed You, Miyu…

**MIYU: **I missed you too, Kanata.

Aya and Nanami interfered.

**AYA and NANAMI: **Aw…

Then they laughed. Akira had tears in her eyes, "Tears of Joy".

Akira hugged Miyu, but, she paused and she strangled Miyu!

Miyu shook and opened her eyes. She found herself on her bed being wakened up by Mr. Lion with his hands on Miyu's shoulder. Was it only a dream? She wonders…

**MIYU: **So it was only a dream…

Miyu said to herself, but Mr. Lion cut in.

**MR. LION: **No, Miyu…it was not a dream…

Mr. Lion's words: "It was not a dream" echoed as Miyu's vision blurs and fades.

Then, she found herself being hugged by Akira. Akira feels that Miyu was not alright so she asks.

**AKIRA: **Miyu? Are you alright?

Miyu was still confused.

**MIYU: **Wha- What? Oh I'm fine, thank you…

Then, they stopped hugging each other.

**AKIRA: **Are you sure you're alright?

**MIYU: **Yeah…

Christine cuts in.

**CHRISTINE: **This is all fault…If the door didn't hit Miyu on her head, she won't be being like this…

**MIYU: **No, I will be fine, Christine...Just later…

Miyu bursts in laughter.

**MIYU: **Hahaha…!

**AYA, NANAMI, CHRISTINE, AKIRA and KANATA: **Why?

**MIYU: **It's because you're all looking at me, hahaha…!

Aya, Nanami, Akira, Christine and Kanata looked at each other then laughs. They all laughed. They didn't notice that there were no other students left at the classroom except for them, however, a familiar voice laughs with them.

**KAITO: **Hahaha! Can I join?

Then they all (except Kaito) left complaining about Kaito's appearance.

**KAITO: **What?

He was left all alone in the classroom while the others just went to the canteen.

Aya, Nanami, Miyu, Kanata, Christine and Akira found there place in the canteen and Aya and Nanami volunteered to order for them. The two asks their orders and left. The other four was left and talked on their seats. They waited for Aya and Nanami's return.

After a few moments, the two returned and Aya had something to announce.

**NANAMI: **Ok, here are your orders.

Aya and Nanami landed the orders on the table. Nanami sat but Aya remained standing.

Aya clapped twice.

**AYA: **Ok, everyone! I had an announcement to make!

She said to her friends. They became silent.

**AYA: **This afternoon we'll be having our rehearsal.

The group suddenly chattered about the rehearsal.

**MIYU: **Oh, I'm excited!

She said while her hands were closed palm to palm (just like praying).

**KANATA: **You excited to kiss me again?

**OTHERS (except Christine): **Uyy… **MIYU: **What?!

**MIYU: **That's not what I mean!!

Her friends kept talking about it but except Christine. Christine had her arms closed to her waist.

**NANAMI: **Oh, don't deny it! Yee…

**MIYU: **Gosh!

Christine cannot stand it so she grabbed her food and separated to another table and became seated. Her friends became silent.

Miyu followed her. She stopped in front of Christine's table.

Miyu was to talk but then Christine speaks suddenly.

**CHRISTINE: **Ok, Miyu. This is a deal: "Let the best girl wins!"

Miyu looks confused but Christine looks seemingly.

**Please, my dear readers: Read and Review my second story: Hatred is not Everyting** **by Granasaber on Game - Grandia. PLEASE...**


	25. A New Friend

Please remember the shortcuts I've made because I need to use them. Sorry…

By the way, when I put "ALL" as the one who is speaking, I'm referring to some or all in the NAMCKA group except when I mentioned that literally all was speaking.

**Chapter 25: A New Friend**

Aya, Nanami, Kanata and Akira were listening to Miyu and Christine's conversation but they can't understand enough.

Suddenly, Kaito appeared in a surprise.

**KAITO: **Surprise!!!

Almost everyone in the canteen looked at Kaito. Then all except our main characters turned their gaze away from Kaito and continued eating.

**KAITO:** Did you miss me?

**ALL (except Miyu): **Well we never!

**KAITO: **Why?

**KANATA: **Because you appeared all the time!!

Kanata said in anger.

**AKIRA: **Kanata, calm down…

**KANATA: **Sorry…

Miyu talked to Kaito.

**MIYU: **Hello, Kaito!

**KAITO: **To you too, Miyu!

Kanata interrupted. He was quite jealous.

**KANATA: **Don't say you're alright with Kaito, Miyu?

**MIYU: **Umm…he's friendly after all. (Whispering) – He's just sometimes annoying.

Her friends silently laughed.

**KAITO: **Thanks, Miyu!

Miyu turned to her friends.

**MIYU: **Well! Can we not let him be our friend?

**ALL: **What?!!

**MIYU: **This is for all's peace of mind…

**ALL: **Peace of mind??

**KANATA: **But he doesn't give peace of mind!

Kanata was really annoyed at Kaito so he's the one who often complains about Kaito.

**KAITO: **Oh, c'mon –

Kanata glared to Kaito so he didn't finish his sentence.

Miyu continued talking.

**MIYU: **You won't just get what I'm saying. (Whispering) – So we can get used of him and so he will be tired of making himself noticed.

Miyu blinked.

Her friend girls understood her and said: "Ah, I get it…", "We agree."

Kanata frowned. And so, Miyu smiled to Kanata to make him agree.

**KANATA: **O- ok…

**MIYU: **Thanks!

The bell rang – RRRRRNNNG!

Recess time was over and all the students went back to their classrooms. Aya and Nanami were together walking. Kanata was with Miyu and Akira (he was at the center) Christine walks alone and glares to Miyu.

Suddenly, Kaito surprises Christine. He jumped faing Christine with his arms up at the side of her. Christine was so surprised that she had her hands raised (but not so high). Still, they continued walking.

**KAITO: **You looking serious there Christine!

Christine remained silent but was looking angry.

Then Kaito saw Miyu with Kanata.

**KAITO: **Oh I get it…You're jealous! Christine is jealous! Christine is jealous!

Their friends are far away already so they didn't hear Kaito annoying Christine.

Christine can't take it any longer so she said: **"S u"** (You'll get the word. I just don't want to type vulgar/bad words here in was shocked so he stopped walking.

Then, she walked so fast that she left Kaito behind. Kaito scratched his hair, then, he continued walking.

**I know that this chapter is short. I can't do anything but to say sorry to my dear readers. And to Jenny (Love is Life), I think you weren't able to see your "The Most Loyal Reviewer" Award on chapter 21. I made it coz you reviewed till my 20****th**** chapter but I've removed it when I was fixing my chapters. Just thanks! (But that award was only a joke. I just want to show you how grateful I am) **


	26. A Person Between Two Lovers

**Chapter 26: A Person Between Two Lovers**

The classes continued then lunch. They were all happy now except that Christine was still annoyed that Miyu will be her challenger to achieve Kanata's heart. She's still trying to make a distance from Miyu and her friends but was actually trying to steal Kanata. However, Kanata gets back as soon as he can. It's like he's the one pulled in a human tug of war. He gets confused with every move of Christine.

After lunch, the classes resumed then it was class dismissal. It's time for the rehearsal that Aya was telling before.

All of the students stood up from their seats as the bell signaled class dismissal. The teacher left the room. Aya was with Nanami and were going to tell the members of the play about the rehearsal. Then, they went back to their friends.

**AYA: **Miyu, Kanata. Remember that we have a rehearsal today so please come along the set. Let's go Nanami.

**NANAMI: **K. Bye!

**MIYU and friends: **Bye! Kanata. Let's go.

**KANATA: **Ok.

They are to leave when suddenly, Christine interrupted.

**CHRISTINE: **And where are you going?

The two stopped walking and turned to Christine.

**KANATA: **We are part of the play, Christine. So, please…

**MIYU:** Christine…

Akira was listening behind.

**CHRISTINE: **I don't care!

Akira suddenly cuts in.

**AKIRA: **And we don't care if you don't care! Let's go Miyu, Kanata.

The three turned back and walked. Christine scoffs with her arms crossed to her waist. After the three had made made a few steps, Christine followed them and talked. The three looked at her.

**CHRISTINE: **No way! I'm going.

Christine had her arms crossed again.

**MIYU, KANATA and AKIRA: **WHAT?

The three looked at each other and looked back to Christine when she talked again.

**CHRISTINE: **Yup. I won't let you get away with this, Miyu.

**MIYU: **Christine…

**KANATA: **Christine, don't cause any trouble.

**AKIRA: **That's no way, Christine! Don't try to break their relationship.

**CHRISTINE: **I will break their relationship, coz Kanata's mine…

**KANATA: **Please, Christine. Don't bother us anymore.

**CHRISTINE: **No, Kanata. I'll get you no matter what.

**KANATA: **Let's go.

He said to Miyu and Akira, and then they left for the set. Christine just followed them.

Meanwhile, Aya, Nanami and Kaito were waiting at the set.

**NANAMI: **Where are they? The rehearsal was to start.

**AYA: **Just wait for them, Nanami. Be patient.

After a few minutes, Miyu, Kanata and Akira came with Christine behind them. Kaito saw them and said that to Aya and Nanami.

**KAITO: **They're here!

**AYA: **Please Kaito, don't shout!

Nanami ran to the Miyu and company.

**NANAMI: **Oh, you're here! The rehearsal was just starting.

Then, they went back to Aya and Kaito and started the rehearsal.

As the rehearsal goes, Christine's finding her ways to separate Kanata from Miyu but then Kanata's returning back.

**To dear readers, what will happen in the play was a surprise**


	27. A Problem After School

**Chapter 27: A Problem After School **

It's Saturday at last! Our dear friends are finally having their rest from their almost infinite problems.

Anyway, Miyu woke up at 5:00 am and had her jogging with Mr. Lion. As they passed by Saionji temple, they saw Aya and Nanami talking with Kanata and Akira.

**AYA: **So you guys wanna join us?

**NANAMI: **Yeah! It would be a lot of fun!

**AKIRA: **Let's join, Kanata!

**KANATA: **Maybe? Or yes?

Akira looked seemingly to Kanata. He laughed and just agreed. Miyu called them.

**MIYU: **Hi!

**ALL: **Hello!

Miyu walked more closely to her friends. Mr. Lion was just behind her.

**MIYU: **Hi, friends! What're you talking about?

**AYA: **We were talking about going on Heiomachi Park.

**MIYU: **What?! But the owner's Christine's family she might not let us in…

**AYA: **Oo nga 'no…I haven't thought of that…

(Remember, Aya can speak Tagalog)

They thought for a while. Suddenly, Kanata had an idea.

**KANATA: **I know!

**ALL: **What?

**KANATA: **Just wait till we go there. I can take care of it.

His friends looked at each other in wonder. Suddenly, Kaito came and greeted them.

**KAITO: **Hi there, friends!! Wazzup?

**AYA: **Here comes the clown…

Aya said silently to her friends. They all silently laughed except Kanata. He was frowning. Kaito came near them.

**KAITO: **So, how's it going?

They all looked at him. Kaito noticed that most of them were dressed up for an outing.

**KAITO: **Whoah! You all looked prepared, huh? Where are you going? Miyu, are you not going with them?

Kanata became mad and annoyed with Kaito.

**KANATA: **YOU DON'T CARE!

Kaito became a little scared. He steps back.

**KAITO: **Calm down there, man!

Kanata was still angry.

**KANATA: **No. I won't calm down till I don't see you coz you're one big, s id! Mind changing your attitude! You make me sick!

Kanata's friends tried to calm him down. Akira and Miyu were worried for Kanata coz he got temper.

**MIYU: **Kanata…

Kanata was completely carried away by his anger. He turns to Miyu.

**KANATA: **This is your fault, Miyu! If you didn't accepted Kaito as our friend, he won't be more confident to talk to us like he is before!

Kanata looked angrily to Miyu. Miyu almost cried at that time but her tears only went out when she ran away from Kanata to her home. Mr. Lion, Aya and Nanami ran worriedly after her. Kanata lost his temper and he was very sorry for what had happened. Akira became mad with Kanata and she scolds him.

**AKIRA: **Kanata! Why did you do that?!! How d you!

**KANATA: **Sorry. I'm sorry…

**AKIRA: **Sorry? After you yelled at her like that? You go after her.

Kanata took a deep breath. Kaito was actually angry at Kanata for what had happened, blaming Miyu because of his fault.

**KAITO: **You really must go after her!

He shouted at Kanata angrily.

**KAITO: **How d you just blame her like that when it's my entire fault! If the problem is my attitude, I will change it but don't blame Miyu for it! She was such kind…

He then left with tears in one eye.

**KANATA: **Sorry. I didn't mean it…

**AKIRA: **This is ridiculous!

She also left. Kanata was the only one left. He got tears in his eyes falling down to his cheeks.

**KANATA: **Why did I do this??

He then sadly walks into the temple with his head bowed down.


	28. The Apology

**Chapter 28: The Apology**

To all dear readers, I would like you to know that my story's ending is near. Please keep reading till the end!

Miyu ran to the dorm she was living with Mr. Lion, Aya, and Nanami running after her. As soon as she gets home, she runs quickly to her room and jumps to her bed and got her face on the pillow. She's still crying. The three just stopped by the door of Miyu's room. Aya ad Nanami approached Miyu after a second. Miyu sat up on her bed and was still crying.

**AYA: **Miyu…I know that Kanata didn't mean to say that…He was just very angry…

**NANAMI: **Yeah, Miyu…So don't cry…Don't cry…

Nanami said as she rubbs Miyu's back to lessen her loneliness. Miyu wipes her tears with one hand.

**MIYU: **...You think so…? I think he was really mad at me for I am the reason of all this…

**AYA: **No, Miyu.

**MR. LION: **Miyu…

Mr. Lion walks to Miyu.

**MR. LION: **This is actually none of your fault Miyu so don't blame yourself…And he was just very angry.

But Miyu kept crying.

Meanwhile, Kanata was in the temple, praying.

**KANATA: **This is my entire fault, lord, so please don't make Miyu suffer…Why have I done that…especially to the one I most loved…?

Kanata kept praying for a minute then he finally went outside the temple and went to Miyu's place.

On Akira's place, she was angry that Kanata did that. Kaito, was also angry but so concluded to himself that he must changed his attitude. And Christine, even though she was not in the event, kept thinking of how she could steal Kanata from Miyu.

Back at Miyu's room, somebody just knocked at the door. All did looked at the door.

**AYA: **I think that was Kanata…

She said as she puts her hand on her head, turning his gaze from the door.

**NANAMI: **Will you talk to him, Miyu?

**MIYU: **I guess so…

Miyu slowly stood up and opened the door gently. And there in front stood Kanata. Miyu noticed that he had a few tears in his eyes. Kanata then just kneeled quickly to Miyu.

**KANATA: **I'm sorry, Miyu…

Kanata was crying. Miyu also kneeled so that it won't look like she herself was angry with Kanata.

**MIYU: **Its ok, Kanata…I know that you don't mean it…

Kanata got Miyu's arms and they both rise from kneeling.

**KANATA: **Thank you…Miyu. You're so kind…_That's why I like you_

**Note: Italic words are thoughts of the given person.**

Kanata suddenly hugged Miyu tight. They're both smiling now. Miyu's friends behind are giggling, then, they clapped their hands in happiness.

Meanwhile, Akira got out of her house and went to see Miyu. She then reached Miyu's room and just saw Kanata and Miyu hugging each other. A tear fell from her eye, a tear of joy. She then clapped. Kanata and Miyu looked and saw Akira.

**AKIRA: **I'm so happy you two!

She smiled.

Suddenly, a baby came, flying into the room and his with a cat-like creature!! What?! It's Baby Ruu with Wanya! Mr. Lion saw it first.

**MR. LION: **Hey there, Ruu! I've been looking for you.

All of them looked at where Mr. Lion is looking and saw the two.

**ALL: **WHAT?

**KANATA and MIYU: **That BABY?

**AKIRA: **That CAT?

Mr. Lion noticed Wanya. Baby Ruu flew inside the room

**MR. LION: **Ruu, who's this cat?

**RUU: **Wa-ya! Wa-ya!

**MR. LION: **Wa-ya?

Wanya cuts in.

**WANYA: **No, sir. I'm Wanya. Thanks for taking care of Ruu. We will be able to go now…

The others are still wondering and confused of the situation, especially Aya and Nanami. They had their mouths open wide. The conversation continued without the others moving.

**MR. LION: **Ok now! Off you go.

**RUU: **Mama, papa. Bay (Bye)!

**WANYA: **Bye!

They both waved to everyone.

All of them were surprised except Mr. Lion, which was waving back to Baby Ruu and Wanya.

After the two have left, Aya and Nanami totally fainted on Miyu's bed. Miyu looked at the two then talked to Akira.

**MIYU: **Akira…You know that Wanya?

Akira turned to Miyu.

**AKIRA: **Yes…He appeared in my house, searching for Ruu.

Then there was silence.

**And…Unfortunately, that was the end of this chapter. Hope you keep reading!**


	29. The Park

**Chapter 29: The Park**

Just after 18 minutes (after what had happened on the previous chapter), Aya and Nanami woke up then they sat on the bed from their lying position.

**AYA: **Oh…What happened…?

Miyu was near them already. The others are just watching them while standing by the door.

**MIYU: **Oh, so you're both awake.

**NANAMI: **What happened?

**MIYU: **Sorry but I can't really answer your questions. I, too was confused…

**AKIRA: **All of us were.

**MR. LION: **But I know.

**ALL: **Huh?

**MR. LION: **Yes, I know. But I'm not going to tell you…

He said like he's joking.

**ALL (except Kanata): **Aw…

Mr. Lion smiled.

**MIYU: **Please Mr. Lion…

**MR. LION: **Mmm…Hey! You're planning to go to Heiomachi Park, right?

He said to change the conversation for he knew that Aya and Nanami would react.

**AYA: **Right! Everyone, let's go!

**NANAMI: **Yay!

**KANATA: **Let's go? You mean we're really going? Everyone hasn't agreed yet.

**AYA: **But I think everyone agrees, right?

**ALL (except Kanata): **Right!

Kanata frowned. Aya continued talking.

**AYA: **So, what's your plan, Kanata?

**KANATA: **I told you that that was a surprise.

**AYA: **So, let us know it when we go there, k? Ok, everyone! Prepare for snacks and stuff! Go on...

Kanata looked up like saying "Whatever!"

Then they all moved to prepare for their outing. After 30 minutes, they all went out the dorm, carrying backpacks and shoulder bags.

**AYA: **Ok, everyone. Let's go!

She said while having her right arm raised forward with the palm closed. The other hand was holding her backpack across her shoulder.

Then, they got a taxi to the park. They dropped off at the entrance of the park after 5 minutes.

**ALL: **Wow.

They said without expression coz they were really impressed and that made speechless.

**AYA: **Wow. This was pretty much impressive! I don't know what to say!

**NANAMI: **Me too…

They were like breathless.

The park was like a peaceful forest with birds singing and crickets playing their "violins". It was actually noon at that time but it was like a midnight by the view of the park. The park had several animals inside (but was not those man-eating ones) and was almost like a zoo.

After a minute, a limousine stopped in front of them. The right front door of the car opened and stood a pink-haired girl. Christine? Yes, it was Christine. The car moved to park after Christine got off.

As Miyu and the others were staring like ids to the park, Christine was walking towards them while holding her bag with her left hand across her shoulder.

**CHRISTINE: **Hi, guys. What's up? _Why are Miyu, Akira, Aya and Nanami here? I only want Kanata._

**Remember: Italic words are thoughts.**

Christine noticed that they were not moving.

**CHRISTINE: **Hello? You much impressed with my family's park? (Scoffs) Let's go, Kanata.

She tucked her left arm with Kanata's right arm and dragged him along to the park. Kanata was still enticed with the park that he cannot react.

Christine was continuously talking to Kanata about the park but Kanata was not listening. He was just looking around, mesmerized by the "beauty" of the park. His vision was blurred by it. Christine then notices that Kanata wasn't listening to her.

**CHRISTINE: **Hey!

Kanata then came back to his senses after hearing that.

**CHRISTINE: **You ok?

**KANATA: **Yeah, I'm fine. Where are the others? Where is Miyu?

**CHRISTINE: **Just don't mind them! Let's enjoy here!

**KANATA: **Sorry, Christine. I'll leave when you don't let them enter.

Christine became angry when she heard that. She just agreed coz she want Kanata with her.

**CHRISTINE: **Fine!!

Then she stood up from the bench she and Kanata was actually sitting to get Miyu and the others. Kanata just followed her.

Then, they saw Miyu and her friends still mesmerized by the park. The gate gurad was looking at them in wonder and was actually checking them if they were real humans or just manikins or statues.

Christine stomps as she walks to them and Kanata was walking silently behind her. They stopped in front of them. Kanata was beside Christine now. The guard asks Christine.

**GURAD: **Excuse me, ma'am.

**CHRISTINE: **Yes?

**GUARD:** Are these humans or statues?

**CHRISTINE: **Yes. They were humans.Sorry, for troubling you.

**GUARD: **Ok.

The guard returns to his position. Christine turned to Miyu and her friends and talks ironically.

**CHRISTINE: **So? Wanna hang up inside??

Miyu and the others were surprised and their stare vanished. Miyu suddenly answers.

**MIYU: **Yeah. We do.

**CHRISTINE: **Ok then. Follow me!

Christine shouted angrily.

**AYA and NANAMI: **Yeah right!

They said silently. Then they all went around the park. All of them enjoyed except Christine, for she was entirely jealous about Kanata and Miyu which were together all the time. Aya and Nanami are partners and Akira was guarding Kanata and Miyu so that Christine can't interrupt.

Then the day went on. They left the park happily leaving Christine at the entrance of the park "bursting" behind them.

**I hope you'll wait patiently for the ending! However, to those who're waiting for another story from me here in Daa! Daa! Daa! Or other popular original stories, I'll be finishing my second story "Hatred is Not Everything" in the category Game Grandia. Till the next chapter!! **


	30. The Gods' Response

**Chapter 30: The Gods' Response**

To all readers, this story's ending is near!!! Please wait for it. This is now its 30th chapter! Hope you enjoyed all my hard works for this story.

After leaving the park, they all went homes and slept early coz they're tired. However, Christine hardly slept because of what had happened in the park. They all enjoyed except Christine so she planned of "avenging" herself the next day. Then, she slept.

That morning at 5:00 am, Miyu woke up with a smile and Mr. Lion saw that. He was always beside Miyu. Miyu was stretching her arms and was yawning.

**MR. LION: **I think you enjoyed the trip yesterday, Miyu!

**MIYU: **Yeah sure, Mr. Lion!

She said happily.

**MR. LION: **Let's go jogging then!

**MIYU: **Ok!

Then Miyu went off to wash her face then they both went out to jog.

Meanwhile, Christine was waiting for Miyu in front of Saionji temple for she knew that she always passes there when she had her jogging. She had her arms crossed to her arms while waiting. Kanata was still sleeping inside the temple for he, too, was also tired. In that case, he doesn't know Christine was in front of their temple. Kanata was snoring as he sleeps and his father could hear it.

**H****Ȫ****SHO (Kanata's father): **Hey! Don't you snore here so loudly! We're in a temple!

Hosho shouted to Kanata. Kanata was woken up.

**KANATA: **Hey! Don't you shout here so loudly! We're in a temple!

He shouted back in imitation except that he changed the word "snore" to "shout". After this, Kanata covered his face with a pillow and continued sleeping. His father, Hosho was still trying to awaken him.

Miyu was now there jogging with a winged lion (Mr. Lion). However, Christine sees Miyu but she can't see Mr. Lion.

Miyu and Mr. Lion stopped jogging in front of Christine.

**MIYU: **Oh, Christine! Hi there! I forgot to say thanks for you allowed us in your park.

Christine made no response but was secretly very, very angry. Miyu can see that on her face.

**MIYU: **Christine?

It was just a coincidence that Christine let her anger out when the moon started covering the sun. An eclipse!

As far as we all know, Christine can become monstrous because of her anger especially when Kanata had a girl close to him. And so she did! Christine had grown black wings and her pink hair turned orange and she grew red devil's horns! The winds blew harder and Christine started flying upwards.

Miyu got scared. She had her right arm raised across her body to the left and was stepping back.

**MIYU: **Christine…?

**MR. LION: **Don't worry, Miyu. I'll protect you…

Mr. Lion went at the front of Miyu and was guarding her.

Christine flew much higher and higher.

Of course, even the Japanese gods or even the Buddha was against this devilry and because they were in front of the temple.

BOING! Christine was bumped by the moon when it became her background. She had hit the moon! Ouch…

Her red horns were broken and fell. Miyu caught the horns with her both hands then it smoked to ashes and disappeared.

Christine then falls to the ground in circles, like she was flying dizzily to the ground but actually, she fainted. Then, she's now lying on land. Then her wings smoked and vanished and her hair turned back to pink.

Kanata and his father was there already, watching the event and was shocked with their mouths wide-opened. Miyu and Mr. Lion then ran to Christine.

**MIYU: **Christine…Are you alright…?

She said as she tries to wake her up by shaking Christine's arms. However, Christine was still unconscious and was brought to the hospital. Miyu and all her friends were there already (including Kaito and Hosho). After a few minutes, Christine's cousin, Momoka Hanakomachi, came.

**MOMOKA: **This is your entire fault, Madam!!

She said to Miyu.

**MIYU: **What? Do I know you, little kid?

Miyu asked kindly to Momoka.

**MOMOKA: **Don't call me little kid, you old lady! I'm more matured than you!!

Then Miyu's friends behind except Kanata, Kaito and his father laughed. Kanata noticed that Kaito did not laugh.

Momoka was still arguing Miyu. On the other hand, Kanata made his own conversation with Kaito.

**KANATA: **Kaito?

**KAITO: **Hmph!

Kaito reacted with crossed-arms and head turned away from Kanata.

**KANATA: **Sorry, for all I have told you last time…You might have joined in our trip, and enjoyed it if I hadn't argued with you…

**KAITO: **You cannot take me by that, genius!

**KANATA: **Sorry…

Kaito turned his back to Kanata.

Well, this continued until Christine finally gets well and wakes up. They all went out of the hospital. Momoka continuously calls Miyu "madam". Then, she with her cousin, Christine went home, riding their limousine.

The others stayed in front of the hospital and talked about what had happened. Kaito just kept silent and Kanata was always watching him like he's worried. Aya, Nanami and Akira laughed when Miyu said that Christine bumped the moon with her head. However, they can't just believe all of it just because it's total fantasy.


	31. Befriended

**Chapter 31: Befriended **

Kanata never took his eye off Kaito as he was worried for him. He was very sorry for what had happened before but Kaito just never seemed to talk to Kanata again. Miyu saw it.

**MIYU: **Psst!

She called silently to Akira, Aya and Nanami.

**AKIRA, AYA and NANAMI: **What?

**MIYU: **Look.

She pointed to Kanata so Aya, Akira and Nanami looked and saw Kanata looking worriedly at Kaito. Miyu and Akira then approached Kanata.

**AKIRA: **Hey!

Kanata was surprised.

**KANATA: **...

**MIYU: **You want to say sorry to Kaito, right?

**KANATA: **I did…but, he'd never listen…

**AKIRA: **Let me handle it.

**MIYU: **Huh?

Akira blinked at Miyu then she walked towards Kaito.

**AKIRA: **Kaito.

She said in a charming voice.

**KAITO: **What?

He said angrily but in a low voice.

**AKIRA: **Kaito.

She said charmingly again. This made Kaito angrier.

**KAITO: **WHAT?!

At the back,

**KANATA: **I told ya.

He said like he was giving up hope but Miu then taps his back to make him feel better.

**MIYU: **Sshh…

Back to Akira and Kaito,

**AKIRA: **Aw…Kaito. Kanata was looking worriedly back there, he's trying to say sorry to you but you never accepted his apology.

**KAITO: **Will you please stop acting like that coz I'm sick of all this stuff. Huh? Will you…

He said angrily. He was cut by Akira.

**AKIRA: **Okay, okay! Will you just try to befriend him again?

**KAITO: **Na-ah!

**AKIRA: **Why?

**KAITO: **Coz he hates my personality!

**AKIRA: **Until now?

Kaito kept silent and turned away from Akira.

**AKIRA: **Kaito…this is your only chance of feeling a "total ok" with us…Just accept his sorry.

**KAITO: **Is that what you think is better?

He was looking pale now and he said that in a very low voice.

**AKIRA: **U-huh.

**KAITO: **Alright, then.

He then walked slowly to Kanata and then he reached out his hand to him for handshaking.

**KAITO: **Friends?

Kanata then made a handshake with Kaito then he placed his arm across Kaito's neck above his shoulder and started walking away (like very close friends).

**KANATA: **You know what? I'm terribly sorry that I yelled at you before. I must not have done that.

**KAITO: **Well, now. It's ok.

Behind, their friend girls were cheering, shouting happily (while jumping) for the friendship of the two.

**ALL: **Yay!

Then they all left together for their homes and slept with happy faces.


	32. The Song

**Chapter 32: The Song**

Good morning, everybody! This day our dear friends will have another rehearsal for the play.

That morning, they have kept their smiling faces till they wake up. All was warmed by the Monday sunshine and was hoping a good day. Aya has planned a rehearsal for that day and was to announce it on school.

Miyu woke up from a nightmare. She pants as she seated on her bad from sleeping.

**MR. LION: **Is something wrong, Miyu?

**MIYU: **No…

She said as she continued panting then she took a deep breath.

**MR. LION: **You've got nightmares, did you?

Miyu nodded.

**MR. LION: **Was it about what happened yesterday? When Christine grew black wings and flew on the moon?

Miyu nodded again.

**MR. LION: **Why did you not wake up laughing?

**MIYU: **Why am I supposed to laugh?

**MR. LION: **Didn't your dream, err, nightmare get in that part?

**MIYU: **What part?

Miyu was looking innocent. Mr. Lion started to laugh.

**MR. LION: **Haha…the part when Christine bumped the moon! Haha…

**MIYU: **Oh! Sorry, my nightmare didn't get in that part. That event was so scary! I was shaking in fear, however.

And so she was, Miyu was shaking already.

That morning, Miyu woke up earlier than the clock to chime, signaling 4:00 am (Got it?), so when it did chime,

**BOTH: **Oh!

**MR. LION: **You need to prepare now, kiddo!

**MIYU: **Stop calling me "kiddo" coz I'm already 15.

**MR. LION: **Alright, young lady. Haha!

**MIYU: **Grr…

**MR. LION: **Ok, alright. Now go, prepare for school.

So Miyu went and left for school.

**MIYU: **Bye, Mr. Lion!

She said as she was walking away facing Mr. Lion and was waving to him.

**MR. LION: **Bye, kiddo!

He waved back.

**MIYU: **Hmph!

**MR. LION: **Well then, bye young lady!

**MIYU: **Whatever!

Then Mr. Lion closed the door (chug!). Miyu was on the road now and meets Aya and Nanami. They talked as they walked for school.

**MIYU: **Hi!

**NANAMI: **Wow! For the first time, you're way too early for school!

**MIYU: **Hehe!

**AYA: **Oh, by the way. Magkakaroon tayo ng rehearsal mamaya ha. Don't forget!

**MIYU: **Mag-ka-ka-rro-on ta-yo nng rehearsal? I only understood rehearsal.

**AYA: **Well, that's "Well have a rehearsal later".

**MIYU: **Oh.

**NANAMI: **I can't wait for the showing of our play!

**MIYU: **I'm too nervous!

**NANAMI: **Don't be so nervous coz I'm not nervous. Haha!

**MIYU: **Because you're not one of the characters. That's why.

**NANAMI: **Whatever.

And so they continued walking to school and saw Kanata, Kaito and Akira just walking through the school gate towards their classroom. Kanata and Kaito are good friends now and at that time, they had their arms across necks to each other's shoulders.

**AYA: **Hey! Director-wanna-be!

Aya, Miyu and Nanami continued walking. Kaito, Kanata and Akira stopped walking and turned to Aya. Kanata and Kaito released each other.

**KAITO: **Aw…stop calling me like that!

**AYA: **We will have another rehearsal this afternoon! Please help announce this to all the characters and members of the drama club, k?

**KAITO: **Ok.

**AYA: **Bye! See ya later!

She said as she and her companions were passing Kaito, Kanata and Akira. Then, all of them continued to their room.

Rrrrng! The bell rang and so all of the students came running to their classrooms.

(Door squeaks)

Ms. Mizuno now entered her advisory classroom.

**MS. MIZUNO: **Good morning!

She said as she walks in the classrooms and stops in front of the class.

**CLASS: **Good morning, Ms. Mizuno!

The class replied.

**MS. MIZUNO: **Today, the Drama Club will only have a week before the play. I hope all the members will be ready before Chinese New Year!

The students began to chatter and moved to their own friends for talking. Aya remained on her seat and called for all the starring.

**AYA: **Hey, hey, guys! We will have a rehearsal this afternoon. Please, all the characters must be in the theater.

**MIYU: **Oh…I'm totally excited!

**KANATA: **All of us are!

Then they all laughed.

Christine was looking angry on her seat and was totally bothered by the play because Miyu and Kanata will have "the happiest moments of their life!"

Christine can't take it much longer so she stood up heavily and stomped towards Aya. Why Aya?

Her heeled school shoes sounded heavily as she walks in slow motion, seeing Miyu and the others laugh.

**MS. MIZUNO: **Ok, everyone! Back to your seats, please…

(Suspense background music – with heartbeat - plays and was still in slow motion except when Ms. Mizuno talked)

Now back to Christine's walking – slow…slow – then slow mo STOP.

Christine stopped in front of Aya.

**CHRISTINE: **Ok, now. GUYS!

The chatter stopped.

**MS. MIZUNO: **Christine. Go back to your seat please.

**CHRISTINE: **Just a moment ma'am.

Christine turned to Ms. Mizuno then back to Aya. She slammed her hand on Aya's desk.

**AKIRA: **Could you please just move back to your seat??

**CHRISTINE: **Excuse me! I'm talking to Aya here, not you!

She turned to Akira and back to Aya again with her hand still on her desk and she was face-to-face with Aya.

**CHRISTINE: **You know what Aya. I want to take part of this play. Did you hear it right? I WANT it…!

**AKIRA: **Why, Christine? -

**AYA: **Sorry, Christine coz all the needed characters are occupied.

**NANAMI: **Yeah Christine-

**CHRISTINE: **Will you please s u!!

**MIYU: **Please! Christine, stop this. Don't make any trouble.

Then Ms. Mizuno cuts in. The whole class had been silent.

**MS. MIZUNO: **Ok, Christine. Just back to your seat please.

Christine didn't respond.

**MS. MIZUNO: **Christine!

Then off, Christine went back to her seat.

**MS. MIZUNO: **Ok now, everyone! Class continued.

And so it is. Then…Rrrrrrrng! RECESS TIME!

The students began moving by hearing the sound of the bell. Miyu and all of her friends went for the canteen.

As they passed Christine,

**MIYU: **Sorry, Christine.

Christine had her arms crossed when they walked passed her, laying her back on the side of her chair and was looking angrily on the group.

In the canteen,

They were already eating.

**MIYU: **Hoo (shaking)…that was scary! Ever thought of Christine troubling us during class hours?

**AKIRA: **Don't worry, Miyu. We won't let her trouble us anymore, right, guys?

**AYA: **Why do you even say sorry to her?

She asked Miyu.

**MIYU: **It's because she doesn't have the chance to perform in our play.

**AYA: **Don't be so blind, Miyu. She's finding ways to take Kanata from you.

**KANATA: **But I won't let that.

A few laughed.

**MIYU: **(Sigh)…I hope that Christine would be ok anytime soon.

**KAITO: **Hope for the best!

**NANAMI: **You mean, I'll hope that my designs won't get ruined?

Then all in the group looked at Nanami coz Kaito doesn't mean that actually and was not talking to Nanami. She was just thinking about her designs then she heard what Kaito said.

**NANAMI: **What?

She asked in wonder why they were looking at her.

**NANAMI: **Why are you all looking at me?

Rrrrrng! The bell rang signaling class resume.

All students are walking back to their rooms again. Kanata had his left arm on Miyu's left shoulder and Aya was on Miyu's left.

**AYA: **Miyu.

**MIYU: **Hmm?

She turned her head fast to Aya. They were still walking.

Aya handed the sheet music of the song Miyu was to sing in the play.

**MIYU: **What's this?

**AYA: **This is the sheet music of the song you'll be singing for the finale of the play. Memorize it.

Miyu then looked at the title of the song.

**MIYU: **Peng You?

**AYA: **Actually that's Pang Yaw. It was just spelled that way.

**MIYU: **Oh, gomen (sorry), uh…

**AYA: **I'll teach you how to sing it later, k?

**MIYU: **Ok.

Then they turned to their classroom and entered. They walked past Christine on the other side of the wall, laying her back and left foot on it. She was on the right.

**CHRISTINE: **You enjoyed eating, huh?

She asked but didn't expect that they would answer. And they did not answer.

Then all was on their seats and the class continued till lunch time. All went for the canteen again and Aya was busy teaching Miyu how to sing Peng You (Pang Yao).

**MIYU: **"Ze xie nian, yi ge ren…" I can't understand this.

**AYA: **That's "Je she nyen, ih guh ren" and here's the translation.

Aya handed a paper to Miyu.

**MIYU: **Ah…so this is what it means…Peng You-

**AYA: **Pang Yao

She corrected.

**MIYU: **Pang Yao, sorry. Pang Yao means friend and…

Nanami cuts in.

**NANAMI: **You two are so busy there. Come eat with us.

**MIYU: **Sorry, Nanami. This is for the play.

**AYA: **Yeah, Nanami. Don't disturb us.

**KANATA: **Let them be, Nanami. Don't disturb Miyu.

**NANAMI:** Uy…

Then it went on till class resume then class dismissal and now the time for our rehearsal!


	33. Her Twin

Sorry for this chapter was delayed. It's just because we lost our internet connection and we just recovered our connection on June 26, 2007.

**Chapter 33: Her Twin**

Right before lunch time was over, Miyu and Aya was able to have their lunch.

**AYA: **Finally, we can eat.

**MIYU: **Yeah…

However, their other friends had finished eating and are waiting for them.

**NANAMI: **Guys! Hurry up! The class will resume in…

She looked at her wrist to look at the time, thinking she had a watch but she hadn't.

**NANAMI: **Oops! I don't have a watch!

But Aya had a watch…

**AKIRA: **In 10 minutes.

**NANAMI: **Yeah…right.

**KAITO: **We'd all be late now. We have to go!

Then Aya and Miyu ate fast, almost not grinding their food.

**KANATA: **Hey! Slow down. You might choke!

Then they ate slowly.

**NANAMI: **Ok, Miyu! Aya! We got to go now!

Then they ate fast again.

**KANATA: **I said slowly.

Then they ate slowly.

**AKIRA: **Oh guys! You're like jerks! (Hahaha) Okay! Bye!

**AYA: **Oke-uy! Buy!

She spoke with her mouth full.

**NANAMI: **What?

**MIYU: **She said, "Okay! Bye!"

**AYA: **Yeah, that's what I said.

She spoke now without her mouth full.

**NANAMI: **Ok. See ya!

Nanami, Akira, Kaito and Kanata were about to leave but then Aya called Kaito.

**AYA: **Kaito!

**KAITO: **What?

**AYA: **Please be able to prepare the set before I and the cast comes. K?

**KAITO: **K.

Then the four continued leaving and two continued eating.

**AYA: **My, wemast durry!

She spoke again with her mouth full.

**MIYU: **What?

Aya then swallowed the food in her mouth.

**AYA: **I said we must hurry so that our strict teacher will not get angry.

**MIYU: **You're right.

Meanwhile, Akira, Kaito, Kanata and Nanami came to their classroom and their next teacher is just behind them. He's Ryohei Kobayashi, their arts teacher. As the teacher entered the classroom…

**RYOHEI (teacher): **Ok, class! Let's start.

He said as he walks towards the center front of the room.

**KANATA: **Sir, my two other classmates we're not here yet.

Kanata said as he stood up.

**RYOHEI: **And why they're not here yet?

**AKIRA: **Miyu rehearsed for the play first with Aya before they eat lunch so they're not yet finished eating.

Akira answered for Kanata.

**RYOHEI: **Good. 'Cause the play's on Saturday so all the cast must hurry.

Unfortunately, our friends are facing a strict teacher and this is the one who requested for the play.

This teacher is not a new teacher and has been "spreading evil" for years.

Suddenly, Aya and Miyu came bursting in and rushed into their seats.

**AYA and MIYU: **Sorry we're late, sir. (Panting)

**RYOHEI: **Stand.

**AYA and MIYU: **Sir?

**RYOHEI: **I said stand!

Then the stood up fast at the same time,

**RYOHEI: **Didn't I mention on the first day of classes that I hate late students?

**AYA: **Sir-

**RYOHEI: **I need no reasons! Get out, the two of you!

However, Aya's being-a-director came out more of her and answered the teacher back.

**AYA: **Sir! We're late because we've rehearsed for the play before eating! –

**MIYU: **Aya…

Miyu said softly, worried about Aya.

**RYOHEI: **Your classmate told me that already.

**AYA: **So you should be thankful that your students are working hard for the play! We've sacrificed time!

But this angered the teacher more.

**RYOHEI: **Ms. Aya Konishi! I want you in the guidance office right now!

**AYA: **Oh I'm not scared if you send me there! I'll go!

**RYOHEI: **So? Let's go.

Then the two (the teacher and Aya) went outside the room to the guidance office. The students left in the classroom, started to chatter after the two have left. Miyu and her friends are now worried about Aya and were talking about how the way she talked earlier.

**MIYU: **I worry for Aya. She argued with one of our most strict teachers and…I don't know what to do…

**KANATA: **Think of positive, Miyu…Never lose hope

**KAITO: **We got to do something!

**AKIRA: **Like what? There's nothing we can do right now. Aya might be suspended for what she did!

Nanami kept silent as she thinks of Aya. She recalled all the things she had done with Aya and…

**NANAMI: **Alright!

**ALL: **What?

**NANAMI: **I'll go after her! I would protect my twin!

Then she hurriedly stood up and stomped as she goes after Aya. The other classmates became silent as they've seen and heard Nanami walked out the door.

**ALL: **Her twin??

**KAITO: **How could she be her twin?

**MIYU: **…They're always together and they're really best friends so she considered Aya as her twin.

That's it for Chapter 33. Hope you enjoyed reading!


	34. Hurry up!

**Chapter 34: Hurry up!**

Miyu, Kanata, Kaito and Akira were worrying back in the classroom while their classmates started to gossip about what Nanami said.

**CHRISTINE: **Her twin? Duh!

She said to herself.

Nearby, in the guidance office,

(Knocking)…

Ryohei opened the door and saw Nanami. Aya was surprised.

**AYA: **Nanami!

She said in an out-of-breath tone.

**RYOHEI: **What are you doing here?

**NANAMI: **You, nemod!

Aya cuts in.

**AYA: **Actually, that's "demon".

She corrected Aya.

**NANAMI: **I mean, demon! If you want to discipline your students, respect them first!

**RYOHEI: **You mean my strictness doesn't discipline you?

He asked in a quite angry tone.

**NANAMI: **No, it tells us that you do not offer suggestion, direction, or commentary. And you should be thankful that me and Aya are here to lift our feelings right out of its insecurity! Are we clear?!

She said while she forwards and Mr. Ryohei was moving backwards (However, Mr. Ryohei was taller than Nanami so she is looking up while she speaks). At the end of Nanami's sentence, Mr. Ryohei made a wrong step backward so he stumbled.

As he was still trying to get up,

**NANAMI: **I accept that as a yes. Aya, let's go.

Nanami grabbed Aya's hand and they both went back to the room but before Aya totally left the guidance office, she tongued at Mr. Ryohei, then off they went.

The guidance counselor has nothing to do but to watch the event, but then he helped Mr. Ryohei get up.

**RYOHEI: **Thank you.

Then he wiped the dirt off his clothes with both hands.

Nanami and Aya returned to their classroom already. As they entered the room, their classmates went cheering.

**ALL: **Whooh…! Yay! The super twins have returned!

**AYA: **Super twins?

**NANAMI: **I called you my twin earlier…

**AYA: **Oh! Hehe… That's so sweet! Thanks!

She suddenly hugged Nanami.

Nanami was surprised but she then hugged back. Their classmates we're still cheering.

RRRRRRRRNG… (Class Dismissal)

The students started packing their things and prepared to go home.

**AYA: **Guys! We have a rehearsal, remember?

**NANAMI: **Right! I almost forgot.

**MIYU: **Shems! I forgot the lyrics!

**AYA: **We became late because I taught you the lyrics but then you forgot!?

Christine was headed for home and was not bothered of the rehearsal. She passes behind Miyu and hits her, on purpose, as Christine heard that Miyu forgot the lyrics.

**MIYU: **Ow!

Unintentionally, Christine's hitting made Miyu remember the lyrics.

**MIYU: **Oh! Thanks Christine!

She said as she was going to Christine and made a conversation with her.

**MIYU: **I really, really thank you Christine for making me remember the lyrics. (Giggles)…

She said happily, as if she forgets that she had a bad relationship with Christine. Christine wasn't listening, unfortunately. The other stares at wonder why Miyu is talking with Christine. Then, Christine just leaves Miyu alone even though she is still talking.

**MIYU: **Christine?

She said after Christine had left her. Then, she remembered that the one she talked to is Christine so she shouts.

**MIYU: **Aaaaaaaaaah...!!!

Miyu then fans herself with both hands. Akira suddenly goes to her front and waves her hand on Miyu's face. Miyu then stops shouting.

**AKIRA: **Hello? What came in your mind?! You talked to Christine??

**KAITO: **Yeah. Why did you even talk to her?

**MIYU: **I don't know! I got out of myself! Aah-…!

**AKIRA: **Will you stop shouting! My eardrum is almost broken!

**MIYU: **Gomen (sorry).

Aya suddenly cuts in.

**AYA: **Come on! We must not be wasting time!

Then she pulls Nanami and Miyu and the others just followed.

**AYA: **Hurry up!


	35. Too Much

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

**Chapter 35: Too Much**

All of the cast of the play are in the set already. The crews are preparing the materials for the rehearsal. Nanami is finalizing her designs and Kaito is finishing the set.

**AYA: **Guys! I've changed the play because I remembered that this is for Chinese New Year. This is the script. The copies are too many so I'm sure everyone will have one.

She said while giving away the copies. She was seated at front of the set as a whole. Everyone then started reading their own copy of the script.

**AYA: **You have this afternoon for reading the script and tomorrow's afternoon will be our rehearsal. The play will be short so I know we can make it up on Friday. Miyu! Nanami!

She called to Miyu and Nanami, signaling 'come here' with her hands. The two went to her.

**AYA: **Miyu, the song will not be changed so please continue memorizing it, ok?

**MIYU: **Ok.

Then she went away.

**AYA: **Nanami.

**NANAMI: **What?

**AYA: **You don't need to change the designs.

**NANAMI: **Yeah, yeah.

Then she also went away but Aya hasn't finished her sentence yet but Aya wasn't annoyed.

**AYA: **Whew! This sure is hard work!

She said to herself but Lin who is seating beside her and is one of the cast answers her.

**LIN: **Yeah. You should take some rest.

**AYA: **Am I talking to you?!

She asked angrily but she wasn't really angry. Lin was surprised, but then Aya apologized.

**AYA: **Sorry! Just carried away…Peace, peace…

She said true to herself and was signaling the 'peace sign' with her fingers.

**LIN: **Oh, that's ok.

Then Lin turned away and continued reading her own copy of the script.

Nearby,

**MIYU: **Whew! At least I won't accidentally kiss Kanata again…in front of others…

She said to herself but Lin answers her.

**LIN: **What?! You kissed Kanata accidentally before?! Here in the set?!

Miyu was surprised.

**MIYU: **Hey! How did you get here? I've just seen you talking to Aya earlier.

**LIN: **Never mind that! But…Did you really kiss Kanata?

Lin doesn't actually "love" Kanata and was just a lousy gossiper. Now, back to the scene – Miyu kept silent and did not answer Lin so,

**LIN: **Silence means yes! Aaaaaaaaaaaah! She kissed him, she kissed him…!

Lin suddenly started making noise. Christine was actually hiding somewhere in the set and she heard Miyu's conversation with Lin, so, she rushed in.

**CHRISTINE: **Oh, you filthy thief!!

And she suddenly strangled Miyu into the air. But, Kanata was able to catch her with both hands (Kanata was like carrying Miyu). Miyu and Kanata looked at each other, and then Christine interrupted.

**CHRISTINE: **And now you are again!!

Then she stomped her way to Miyu but then as she was in front of Miyu and Kanata (he was still carrying Miyu),

**KANATA: **Stop this, Christine!!

Kanata yelled angrily and emotionally at Christine. He was carried away by what he's feeling. Lin, on the other hand, stopped making noise and watched the scene.

**KANATA: **Stop troubling us! Please…I'm begging you…!

**CHRISTINE: **But-

**KANATA: **No more words, Christine!

After Kanata said that, Christine started to cry terribly as she runs away to somewhere. Then Kanata put Miyu down.

After Christine left the set, in general, Kanata then exhaled. Miyu then talked in a low voice and in a pity manner, without looking at Kanata.

**MIYU: **Kanata…You put it so hard on Christine…She is hurt…so much…and you are the one who've done that to her…It is so…painful for her…Kanata…

Kanata listened to what Miyu said but made no further reaction. Miyu just bowed her head down and thought of her worries for a moment.

**KANATA: **Miyu…

Kanata said worryingly while looking at Miyu, bothered by the question if he had done the right thing. Then, he looked at his front.

**KANATA: **Christine…Just…sorry…I-…I didn't mean to. I'm sorry…

He said quietly, wishing that Christine hears him. But, it was too late for that, and Miyu that is still beside her worries about the event and is still bowing down.

**LIN: **Bravo! Bravo! Nice performance! I almost cried there.

Lin said as she came out from nowhere, her arms are placed on the opposite shoulders of Kanata and Miyu. The two were surprised by Lin but they didn't reacted much more.

Aya immediately pulled Lin's right arm and pulled her a meter far from Miyu and Kanata.

**AYA: **Don't interfere with them! That's not their acting!

Aya said silently.

**LIN: **Oops! Sorry.

Lin said as she placed her right hand to cover her mouth. Then the just left Kanata and Miyu alone and the latter just remained silent, standing still.

The other people at the set were surprised that they still just looked at Kanata and Miyu. Until then, there was silence for a moment…


	36. So Humiliating!

**Chapter 36: So Humiliating!**

**MIYU:**Aaaaaaaaaahhhh!!!!!

Miyu shouted just as she came back to her senses. The people at the set are surprised, including Kanata.

**MIYU: **That is so humiliating!! A scene in front of too many people!! Too disgusting!

**AYA: **Or shameful!

**NANAMI: **Or terrifying!

**LIN: **OR scandalous!!

Miyu rushed and checked the cameras and looked on papers.

**MIYU: **Is that caught on camera?! Is that written on the script?! Or is that even recorded?! Tell me, everyone!?

Kanata now understood Miyu's reaction and stood in front of Miyu's rushing pathway. Miyu stopped at the sight of Kanata. Kanata held Miyu's shoulders with both of hands…and shook Miyu.

**KANATA: **Miyu! You're overacting!

**MIYU: **Oh.

Miyu reacted as if she gets what Kanata meant.

**KANATA: **Miyu.

**MIYU: **What? I got you're point so no need to say more things…Another scene caught in act! Aaa-!

Miyu was about to shout in overreaction again but then Aya covered her mouth from the back and dragged Miyu away with the same position.

**AYA: **Excuse me.

Aya said to Kanata as she was dragging Miyu away. Both she and Miyu went to somewhere back of the set and talked.

**AYA: **Miyu.

**MIYU: **What?

Then Aya suddenly slapped Miyu.

**MIYU: **Hoh!

Miyu exclaimed as she was hurt.

**MIYU: **Why did you slap me?

**AYA: **To bring you back to your senses. Wake up, sister! Christine Hanakomachi surely does something in order for her to "steal" Kanata from you.

**MIYU: **Huh? Is that a dialogue from HSM 2 and you just rephrased it?

**AYA: **Whatever. But!

Aya suddenly began singing poetically.

**AYA: **Did the lights of afternoon's moon lift the senses in your mind? Or did it entangled the roots in your mind and made a bind?

**MIYU: **Is that a song or a poem?

**AYA: **Miyu!

**MIYU: **Okay, okay…Now what?

**AYA: **Well, I mean: Did you just come out of your mind, earlier??

**MIYU: **Umm…I don't know……

**AYA: **Well, I think that 'coming out of your mind' happened before, don't you think? When you talked to Christine like you're friends?

**MIYU: **Guess so…

**AYA: **Hmm…I think you have eaten lots of mangoes…

**MIYU: **Oh, yeah! You're right...Huh? When…did…I…do such thing?

**AYA: **It's not noticed by everybody, even the author, except me.

**MIYU: **Huh?

**AYA: **You have eaten the mangoes in the set, don't you remember?? It's like you're addicted to it!

**MIYU: **Well, I think…I just missed NAMCKA…

PLEASE REVIEW


	37. A Visit with Fantasy?

**Chapter 37: A Visit with Fantasy? **

The conversation continues…

**MIYU: **I just wish it's the same as before, Aya!

She said as she started to cry.

**AYA: **Miyu…

Then she stepped a little closer to Miyu.

Nanami noticed the two and so she came in and noticed Miyu crying.

**NANAMI: ** What's…wrong, Miyu…?

She asked while trying to have a good view of Miyu's face. But then Aya suddenly pulled Nanami away and talked with her.

**NANAMI: **What happened?

**AYA:** She misses our old peer group…

**NANAMI: **You mean NAMCKA?

**AYA: **Yes!

She shouted at Nanami.

**NANAMI: **Well don't shout! You're not the only one worried about Miyu, you know!?

Miyu heard the little shouting so she cuts in the conversation.

**MIYU: **Stop it, guys! You make me feel guilty, because of your quarrel!

**NANAMI and AYA: **Sorry…

**MIYU: **Ok…let's just continue the rehearsal…

She said then she passed through the two.

…

The rehearsal was continued that afternoon and they went home but Miyu walked alone. But, Kanata follows her. He is worried and wants to make sure that she'll be ok. Then, he turned away and walked for home.

He went to his room and kept silent for a while, worrying about Miyu.

**KANATA: **What should I do? I can't let Miyu down… (Sigh)

He whispers to himself, and continues.

**KANATA:** This is all, my fault! Miyu must not be the one suffering for all of this!

Meanwhile, at Miyu's home…

(Doorbell rings)

Miyu opened the door and saw-

**MIYU: **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!

…

(The doorbell rings again)

The door slowly opens…Kanata stepped in but didn't saw Miyu at the door. The door must've been opened by a ghost! It must be Mr. Lion! However, Kanata goes on, looking for Miyu.

**KANATA: **Miyu? Miyu!?

He shouted but still, Miyu is not answering…until 'she' appears…

**KANATA: **Oh, thank goodness! Miyu, are you ok?

**A GIRL'S VOICE: **Of course, my dear!

**KANATA: **Miyu? What happened to your voice? You sounded like Christine!

Miyu's body suddenly fell to the ground and Christine was standing behind her!

**KANATA: **Miyu!

He shouted as he was supposed to catch her but Christine paralyzed him with a sort of 'magic'?

**CHRISTINE: **Ahahahahahahahaha!

She laughed like a real antagonist.

**KANATA: **Christine!! What have you done to her!!?? Why? I can't move!!

**CHRISTINE: **Now, you're body's mine Kanata!

**KANATA: **What!?

Christine then touches an inch down at Kanata's chest.

**CHRISTINE: **Wow!! I'm so happy!!!

**KANATA: **Christine!!

He exclaimed hardly as he could but with the pain of the paralysis…

Then Christine was about to kiss Kanata…a kiss with a seducing effect!

**MR. LION: **Stop this, Christine!!

He exclaimed as he had blown Christine away, slamming her to the wall with his own powers, releasing Kanata from paralysis. Mr. Lion then went over to Miyu and started healing her. Kanata had nothing to do but to wait, hope that Miyu is fine and hope that Christine won't wake up early.

A few moments later…

Miyu was put on her bed and Christine was left behind at the same wall.

**MR. LION: **Christine is sure out of her mind now…

**KANATA: **Huh?What do you mean?

**MR. LION: **It would seem that she had lost herself to monstrosity the day she had completely lost you.

Kanata thought for a while. A few seconds later, Miyu started waking up.

**MIYU: **Uh…Kanata…?

**KANATA and MR. LION: **Miyu!

**KANATA: **Miyu, are you alright?

**MIYU: **I'm sure alright in your hands, Kanata…and Mr. Lion…

Then she fainted again.

**KANATA: **Miyu!

He worried.

**MR. LION: **She's fine, Kanata. All she needs is rest.

**KANATA: **(Sigh)…I'm so relieved…

Then Mr. Lion stood up.

**MR. LION: **Let me warp Christine to her bed now.

Then he continued to walk outside and warped Christine.


	38. She Needs Medications!

**Chapter 38: She Needs Medications**

This shall be a very short-chapter fellas!

The following morning, Miyu wakes up happily, stretching and yawning.

**MIYU: **Good morning, Mr. Lion!

**MR. LION: **Good morning, kiddo! These mangoes are for you!

He handed Miyu a basket of mangoes.

**MIYU: **Thanks! What came into your mind that made you buy me mangoes?

**MR. LION: **Those are not from me, Miyu.

**MIYU: **Then who?

Then she saw the note at the basket and read it.

**MIYU: **Kanata?

**MR. LION: **Yes, kiddo. But don't eat too much! You might not see me again! Remember, your allergy!

**MIYU: **Yeah, I know that! And haven't I told you to stop calling me "kiddo"!?

**MR. LION:** Hahaha!Whatever it is! Now, go! You have school today!

**MIYU: **Oh, right! I must hurry!

Then she started cramming, preparing for school – the same morning routine. And then, when she was going to step outside…

**MIYU: **Umm…Mr. Lion?

**MR. LION: **Yes?

**MIYU: **What happened yesterday?

**MR. LION: **Don't you remember? Christine-

**MIYU: **Oh! I'm late! Bye, Mr. Lion!

Then she suddenly left.

**MR. LION: **Bye, young lady!

At the same period of time at Christine's house, Mrs. Tineco Hanakomachi, Christine's mother, was sickly worried of her daughter – coz she acted very strange!!

**CHRISTINE: **Hey, Momocka! Still sleeping?! Wahahaha!!

**MOMOKA: **What are you saying!!!? Can't you see I'm awake!?? You've asked me the same question so many times!!

**MRS. TINECO:** Honey…! Our girl's crazy! I think she has a terrible disease!! Let us bring her to the mental hospital!

**MR. CHRIS (Christine's father): **Hon…Don't worry too much. We'll bring her to Heiomachi Mental Hospital right away. I just hope they will be able to help…

**MRS. TINECO: **Of course, they can!! I mean, they should…! Let's go!!!

…!!

**CHRISTINE: **Hey! Where are we going??! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh…!!!

(bbbBBROOOMMmmm…)


	39. WHAT!

**Chapter 39: WHAT?!**

The day is Tuesday…

…Class was over…and before they were able to rehearse…a breaking news was announced…

**MS. MIZUNO: **Everyone! May I have your attention please? I need your attention especially those who are participating with the play…

However, Aya did not attend to Miss Mizuno and just asked her friends to tell her what news Miss Mizuno shall announce.

**AYA: **The play's going to be exciting!! With all those props Nanami has made, the song Miyu is to sing and the scenes…So Fantasticalicious!! Hmm…What news will Miss Mizuno announce?

Then she waited…for the announcement.

Finally, her friends returned from Miss Mizuno.

**AYA: **So guys, what's the announcement?

She asked excitingly.

But then her friends started to get a group talk.

**MIYU: **What shall we do? Once Aya knows this…,

**NANAMI: **It would kill her!

**KANATA: **Sshhh!

**KAITO:** … (Swallowing his saliva because of nervousness)

…

**KAITO:** Nanami, you go!

**NANAMI: **Uh…Why me?

Then Aya talked from behind.

**AYA: **Uhh…guys? I'm waiting.

Then the conversation was continued.

**KAITO: **Because it's you! You're her "twin", right?

**NANAMI: **…Ok…

Then, she went to speak with Aya.

**AYA: **So, what is it?

**NANAMI: **Uhh…the-uh…

**AYA: **The what?

**NANAMI: **_I can't lie to her! _Uhh…There will be a typhoon coming…

Aya gets worried.

"…A terrible one…that would last for the-uh month…so the," Nanami continued.

Nanami's words are echoing in Aya's head…

"…the [echoes the…the…the…play…play…play"

Aya's heartbeat's speeding up.

"…is…is…is…"

"C…a…n…c…e…l…e…d…"

**AYA: **W- [Uh, close your ears. WHAAAAAAAAAATTT!!!!?

…Unfortunately, that is the sad ending of "Peng You". Uh, before I forget…

-THE END- But, to be continued…

Starring:

Miyu Kōzuki

Kanata Saionji

Akira

Luu

Wannyā

Christine Hanakomachi

Momoka Hanakomachi

Aya Konishi

Nanami Tenchi

Hōsho Saionji

Miss Mizuno

Extras:

Kaito

Librarian

Nurse Ayame

Mr. Yi Shun (P.E. teacher)

Ms. Rimu Nakomi (Music teacher)

Mr. Ryohei Kobayashi (Arts teacher)


End file.
